


Brothers (one-shots)

by PhoenixReed



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Big Brothers, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Gen, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin), Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixReed/pseuds/PhoenixReed
Summary: Several One-Shots surrounding Merlin and the (Protective) Knights. The knights might not be the best at verbally expressing their feelings but their actions speak loud enough.
Comments: 68
Kudos: 370





	1. Camping

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any Suggestions, requests, or One-Shot ideas feel free to comment them. Furthermore, if you want a specific One-Shot to be continued into a part 2 all you have to do is ask and I’ll see what I can do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur didn’t want to bring Merlin on the Patrol. Gwaine did, Percival warned them all, and Merlin’s the only one who wound up getting hurt.

Arthur hadn't wanted to bring Merlin on the patrol. He knew they'd be camping overnight and that Merlin wasn't really the *camping* sort, but of course, Gwaine had convinced Merlin to come and '*Learn*' important skills.  
Gwaine took a deep breath, looking around the small clearing they'd chosen for their campsite. He was proud to see that Merlin had already begun gathering sticks for a fire.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good spot?" Percival questioned, noticing how there were freshly broken branches along with a few crushed saplings.  
  
Arthur laughed and threw his bedroll onto the ground near the yet to be built fire, "You aren't afraid are you, Percival?"  
  
Percival puffed up his chest and stood tall, "No!" He all but shouted, he cleared his throat and leaned back. "I just think this is a vulnerable spot."  
  
Merlin had gathered all the sticks he could carry and dropped them in a small pile in the middle of the bedrolls. Gwaine looked around, beginning to pick up on what Percival had noticed.  
  
"I'm sure it'll be fine," He began, "besides, we're knights! we can protect ourselves."  
  
"And Merlin." Arthur quipped, laughing when Merlin side-eyed him.  
  
"I can protect myself!" Merlin argued, sitting on his bedroll with his arms crossed.  
  
Percival smiled uneasily and decided to forget it, for now, he threw his sword down and sat beside Merlin bumping his shoulder, "You sure can!" He agreed.  
  
Night fell quickly, a chill beginning to fill the forest. Gwaine quickly lit the fire and fell back onto his bedroll beside Arthur's, staring up at the small patch of stars he could see between the clouds and tree leaves. Arthur stared into the fire, listening to the sounds coming from the forest. The birds had gone quiet, all sleeping in their nests. The bugs were making a noise that seemed indescribable. Percival was sitting beside Merlin, already cleaning the blade of his sword although he hasn't used in weeks. Merlin was sitting with his head resting on his hands, struggling to stay awake.  
Arthur shut his eyes and smiled, he could get used t-  
  
Before he could finish that thought, the sound of a bird interrupted it. It wasn't a normal chirping sound, it was a screeching panic. Arthur shot his eyes open, noticing how Percival had gripped his sword tightly. Gwaine had sat up, turning to look at them both. Merlin sleepily blinked at them, trying to look alert.  
  
"Did you hear-" Percival began only to be cut off by people running out of the bushes.  
  
It all happened too fast, Arthur counted at least 10 of them. He couldn't unsheath his sword quick enough, two had grabbed each of them by the arms. Percival had put up a good fight, injuring one before being manhandled by 3 men. Merlin's eyes were wide as someone grabbed his hair and yanked his head back.  
  
"Everyone Freeze." Rang a woman's voice.  
  
They turned to see she had a dagger to Merlin's neck. Each knight glared at her, noticing the mask that covered her face. Another man walked up to her and took her place holding Merlin. She walked forward, eyeing each of them carefully. Her eyes came to fall upon Gwaine.  
  
"A shame isn't it?" She asked bittersweetly, grabbing his jaw in her hand.  
  
"You'd have made a handsome groom." She dropped his head and strode over to Percival.  
  
Percival lunged forward, nearly breaking the hold of the three men She snapped her fingers and the man holding Merlin took the handle and punched Merlin across the jaw. Merlin hissed in pain, head falling to his chest as he tried to hide it.  
  
"If You Touch Him Again, I'll Have Your Head!" He barked, clenching his fists.  
  
She turned and stood before him, smiling. "Good to know you'll cooperate."  
  
She walked over to Merlin and took his head and lifted it, watching him pull his head away.  
  
"I'm going to take everything from this camp, including your armour, so I can sell it." She turned and motioned the men holding the knights.  
  
They let go and each one put their hands behind their backs.  
  
"if you cooperate accordingly the precious boy here," she turned and watched Merlin's bloodshot eyes scan the group, "will remain unharmed."  
  
Gwaine had already begun taking his chainmail armour off. Not willing to risk it. Arthur and Percival followed his lead. She huffed and snapped again, one man strode over beside where Merlin was being held. The knights followed him with their gazes, not taking their eyes off him. Within a second she snapped again, and the man took his fist and punched Merlin in the chest. A loud groan escaped Merlin as he collapsed to his knees cradling his chest. Arthur twitched, unable to hide his anger. Percival Mumbled more curses, throwing his chainmail at one of the men. Gwaine kicked his armour towards her and glared at her.  
  
"I suggest you keep up the pace." She laughed.  
  
Gwaine noticed how only three of them actually had weapons. He knew they could take them if they could just get rid of the man behind Merlin with the dagger. Arthur too was deep in thought, trying to figure out how he could get his sword without arousing suspicion. Percival was staring at Merlin, desperately hoping he could meet his eyes.  
  
"Now then," She began. "We're leaving and I think I might be taking the boy with me."  
  
Merlin opened his eyes and looked to Percival, begging for an escape. Percival nodded softly and turned to look at Gwaine.  
  
The man behind Merlin grunted as he felt a kick to his foot. He grabbed the back of Merlin's collar and hauled him onto his feet. Without hesitation, he spun Merlin around and punched him across the jaw. Merlin stumbled but stayed standing, spitting blood and facing the man again. Squinting his eyes as his vision threatened to go dark. The woman stared at the fight, concern taking over. Gwaine and Percival had nodded and slowly bent to grab their swords while the fight captivated the bandits. Arthur too grabbed his sword, sharing a glance with the rest of them. The man took this as a challenge, he balled his fist tights and sent an uppercut below Merlin's chin, smiling when he knew what he'd done. Merlin collapsed, unable to stay conscious. He laid in a heap on the ground at the man's feet.  
  
"What're you doing!?" The woman shouted at him.  
  
Before the bandits could act, the knights began tearing through them with their swords. Arthur took on half of them while Percival took the other side. Gwaine rushed forward, kneeling beside Merlin, scooping him up bridal style. Without waste, he rushed towards some trees and sat Merlin against them.  
  
"C'mon Merlin," He urged, tapping his cheek lightly, "Open your eyes."  
  
Merlin groaned, rolling his head towards Gwaine's voice. He cracked his eyes open to see a blurry knight before him.  
  
"Use your words, Merlin." Gwaine practically begged, looking for any more injuries.  
  
Arthur and Percival had made quick work of the bandits, only to have to woman escape. They both rushed to Gwaine's side, the concern now focused on Merlin.  
  
Merlin took a deep breath and grimaced, "This doesn't count." He mumbled.  
  
Percival leaned forward, "What doesn't count?" He asked softly.  
  
"I can still protect myself." He muttered, before leaning his head back against the tree.  
  
"You did good Merlin." Arthur agreed, "I'll have to get you a sword next time."  
  
Merlin nodded and relaxed, he knew he'd be sore for a week or two but he didn't mind, he slept easily knowing his brothers were watching over him.


	2. It’s Cold!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While returning from the neighboring kingdom, the knights are forced to rest on the trail. They weren’t really expecting it to be so cold.

“Can we rest now?” Gwaine whined, knowing how much it annoyed Arthur  
  
Arthur huffed and pulled his horse to a stop. They had been riding all day and they were still about a day away from the castle.  
  
“Very well.” He agreed, sliding off his horse.  
  
Percival was riding beside Merlin, they both slowed to a stop beside the others.  
  
“Finally decided to rest Princess?” Percival teased.  
  
Arthur mumbled something as he set up for the night.  
  
Gwaine laughed as he threw his stuff down beside Percival, Turning to clap Merlin on the shoulders.  
  
“Well Merlin, Shall we duel for fun!?” Gwaine had grabbed Percival’s sword and tossed it to Merlin.  
  
“For fun?!” Merlin grumbled, unsheathing the sword.  
  
“You could stand to learn a few moves!” Arthur said with a chuckle.  
  
Merlin and Gwaine duelled for hours, joking and laughing. Slowly the sun began to sink into the mountains, light fading away until they were only illuminated by the sparks of the blades crashing together.  
  
“Well done Merlin!” Percival praised, as he watched them both drop the swords laughing and panting.  
  
“We should all get some rest.” Arthur suggested, pulling his blanket to cover his nose, only now noticing how quickly the temperature had dropped.  
  
Merlin was wearing the same leather jacket he always wore and had his thin excuse of a blanket. Percival could see him shaking even in the dark.  
  
“Merlin,” He said quickly.  
  
“What?” Merlin whispered back, unable to hide his teeth chattering.  
  
“C’mere!” He urged.  
Gwaine knew exactly what Percival was doing, he’d fallen for this trap many a time. Arthur was already fast asleep beside Gwaine, both keeping close for warmth.  
  
Merlin had crawled over to Percival, now on all fours beside the man, “What?” He whispered again.  
  
Alas, the trap was set and Percival encloses Merlin in his arms, dragging him down under the thick blanket. Merlin squirmed under his grasp, unsure of what was happening.  
  
“Sit still and get warm, you’re practically frozen,” Percival ordered, tightening his grip until Merlin sat still.  
  
Merlin mumbled something against Percival’s shoulder but it was too quiet for him to understand.  
  
“What’d ya say?” Percival asked softly, pulling the blanket tighter as a breeze blew.  
  
“Th’nks.” Merlin slurred, voice soft.  
  
Before he could answer Merlin was fast asleep. Gwaine whispered an ‘awwww’ and stared at the stars, chuckling to himself as he fell asleep. Percival too chuckled and closed his eyes, listening to the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as before, If you have any suggestions, One-Shot Ideas, or want continuation of a chapter feel free to comment.


	3. Fever (Merlin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin didn't show up on time this morning. When Arthur checks on him, he realizes that Merlin is sick and Gaius had already left to his seasonal herb collecting trip.

Arthur sat at his desk, drumming his fingers slowly as he waited. Merlin was never this late, Arthur had already gathered his own breakfast and ate. He had grown quite impatient, finally deciding to see where the clot-pole was. He stormed down the halls, eyeing each open room as he passed, prepared to shout at the man and demand an explanation. He found himself standing before the door to Gaius's Chamber, where Merlin also slept and opened the door.  
  
The first thing that met him was the mess, the room looked to be a disaster. No one to be seen in the main room nor a sound to be heard. Arthur noticed a small note sitting atop the nearby table.  
_'Merlin, I will be out on my seasonal herb collecting trip for the next few days.  
See you soon,  
Gaius. _  
  
Arthur strode towards Merlin's room, creaking the door open. The curtains were still pulled, leaving the room fairly dark. In the centre of the bed, Merlin was curled in a tight ball, shivering. Arthur stared at him for a moment, brain trying to grasp what was happening. He was drawn from his thoughts at the sound of a whimper, eyes focusing on Merlin as he tossed in the bed. Within three steps Arthur was hovering over the bed with his hand to Merlin's forehead, noting the heat that he felt before even touching it. He sighed softly and pulled a chair from the corner of the room closer to the bed.  
  
"You clot-pole," Arthur began, fixing the blanket so it covered Merlin better. "You should have said you felt bad."  
  
Arthur didn't really notice how long he had stayed with Merlin until Gwaine has snuck his way into the room, silently creeping down the steps. He motioned for Arthur to go and that he would sit with Merlin for the next several hours, so he could take care of Princely duties, or whatever princes do. Gwaine waited for Arthur to leave and walked over to Merlin, he too felt his forehead and nodded. Without waste, he had a cool washcloth and put it across his forehead. Merlin shifted, blinking his eyes open to stare at Gwaine. It was obvious that he wasn't focused on Gwaine. His eyes drifted around the room once more, as if he were searching for something specific. He blinked again, this time clearing his vision slightly. He could see Gwaine sitting in the chair now, feet propped on the bed and focused on a book from Gaius's desk.  
  
"Gwaine?" Merlin asked in a hoarse voice, reaching a hand out towards Gwaine unsure if he was still in a fever dream.  
  
Gwaine caught Merlin's hand and placed it back on the bed, "Yep." He mumbled, taking the cloth and re-wetting it.  
  
Merlin drifted back to sleep, snuggling under the blankets. Gwaine had gotten halfway through the book, 'Mixing teas' when Percival in with a determined look on his face. He also held a bowl of steaming broth in his hands as if to say _'I'll take it from here.'_ without needing to open his mouth. Gwaine nodded and stood slowly, sitting the book on the night table. Percival patted Gwaine on the shoulder as he left the room then sat the bowl in the chair. He squatted beside the bed and placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder.  
  
"Merlin?" He called softly, shaking his shoulder very lightly. "I brought you some broth, you should eat something."  
  
Merlin yawned and opened his eyes, nodding as he went to sit up. Percival took the cloth from his head and tossed it into the bucket of water nearby, then helped Merlin sit up against the wall. He grabbed the bowl and brought it to sit in Merlin's lap. Percival sat on the bed beside Merlin's legs so he could be there if Merlin dropped the bowl. They sat in the silence as Merlin ate, he finished the entire bowl which was surprising for Percival.  
  
Percival quickly took the empty bowl and spoon and set it on the night table beside the open book.  
  
"You want me to read to you?" Percival asked, noticing how the book was open.  
  
Merlin nodded, making room for Percival to sit beside him. Falling to lean against Percival's shoulder when the bed dipped down. He kept his head there, too tired to try and move now. Percival merely smiled and used one hand to flip the pages as he read. He didn't even finish the first page before Merlin had fallen asleep. He carefully put his arm around Merlin's shoulder to keep him from falling. He continued to read until he couldn't see the book because of the darkness. He set the book aside and put a hand to Merlin's forehead, happy that it wasn't feeling too warm now. He rested his head atop Merlin's and fell asleep, protectively holding him close.  
  
*  
  
When Percival woke the next morning he was not expecting to find Arthur and Gwaine sitting beside the bed, each one reading their own book.  
  
"Mornin'" Percival mumbled, keeping his voice low not to wake Merlin who still slept soundly in his arms.  
  
Arthur looked up from his book with a smile, "You're adorable." He teased, unable to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"I can still crush you, Princess." Percival quipped, reaching to feel Merlin's head again.  
  
Gwaine flipped the page of his book, "Hush Children, you'll wake him." He all but ordered in his mother-hen voice.  
  
Percival smiled when he felt Merlin's head, it felt as though he didn't have a fever the day before. He snapped at Arthur to gain his attention and motioned him closer. He raised his hand to feel Arthur's head and compare it to Merlin's, happily slapping Arthur once he finished.  
  
"I'm still the Prince you know," Arthur mentioned. Sitting back and grabbing his book once more.  
  
"More like a clot-pole," Merlin mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes similar to a child.  
  
"Next time, tell us when you're sick!" Percival demanded, patting Merlin on the shoulder before standing up.  
  
Merlin glanced around the room and noticed all the things that proved the knights had stayed with him while he was sick. He smiled and stretched his arms. All of them left to the kitchen to see what was being cooked and what they could take. __


	4. Magic Reveal (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin didn't have any other choice, too much was happening at one time. He had to save them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night_Fury requested that I write a Magic Reveal, of course, I got super excited when I read the comment and had to write it asap.  
> This is a more light-hearted Magic Reveal.

Merlin's brain told him it was a bad idea. He knew they shouldn't have gone into the cave just because they saw footprints. It was obviously unstable.

"Maybe we should turn back," Merlin suggested, eyeing the walls carefully.

"It's fine Merlin." Arthur huffed, ignoring his warning as usual. He continued forward, using a torch to light his path.

Gwaine and Percival shared a look but continued after the two of them. Silence took over as they walked, Merlin had begun to ramble on about different herbs Gaius used when making his teas. A distant rumble echoed from above them, pebbles beginning to crumble towards them. Each one of them was thinking the same thing, _There's no time._

Nobody was expecting what about to happen, not even Merlin. He watched the rocks crumble and begin to fall, he threw his hands up and shouted an ancient word. From his hands came a bit of light which burst into a shield, blocking the rocks from hitting them. The gasps that echoed through the knights was intense.

Percival stared for a moment, he wasn't really upset. He knew Merlin was different, this was a little bit more than he expected, but he made peace with it quickly.

Gwaine closed his eyes when the rocks came falling, already accepting death. When he opened his eyes he didn't understand. Merlin was responsible for keeping them alive. Merlin is the only reason they aren't crushed right now. Gwaine was a bit unnerved.

Arthur's reaction was the strangest of them all. He watched the shield form, he heard the word leave Merlin's mouth. His brain suddenly pieced everything together. Every time Merlin had magically been there, every time Merlin was on time, every time Merlin did anything. It all made sense. Merlin had been protecting him the whole time. Ever since they met. Merlin was responsible for all of it.

"Merlin..." Arthur whispered, still in a state of shock.

Merlin turned to look at the three knights, face suddenly pale. "I-" he began, "I swear I can explain," he exclaimed.

"YOU'RE A SORCERER?!" Gwaine shouted, brain finally catching up.

"Yes, I know I-"

"AND YOU LIED TO US?" Gwaine continued to yell.

"You saved our lives," Percival said with a smile, "You're a hero!"

Arthur surged forward, grabbing Merlin's shoulders. His face didn't convey emotion, it was set in stone. He didn't know what he wanted to say, there was so much he needed to tell him, to ask him.

"Why?" is all that came out, it was all he could manage.

"You're the important one," Merlin mumbled, stared at the rocks around their feet.

Arthur continued to stare, "You couldn't tell us," he realized, "because my father would-"

Gwaine rushed forward, taking Merlin from Arthur's hands into a crushing hug.

"You saved us!" He shouted excitedly, holding him close, "We owe you our lives!"

Percival smiled and joined the hug, practically smothering the two of them with his large arms. Merlin raised his eyes to meet Arthur's, his smile fading to a frown.

"We're still brothers," he took a deep breath, "right?" it came out a whisper.

Arthur's brain was at war with itself. His entire life he was raised to hate sorcerers, they were supposed to be evil, supposed to be heartless murders. Yet, here was Merlin, the sorcerer who cared so much and was willing to die for him. So many times he lied for Arthur, protected Arthur, supported Arthur. How could he hate the man he called his brother?

Arthur smiled, joining the hug. "Right."


	5. "Shut up and let me hug you,"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has been taught that he was a servant, there to protect Arthur, when he gets shot on the battlefield the knights find themselves having to show Merlin why they care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night_Fury back at it again with the Amazing Prompt! I really love getting prompts and it makes me super happy to know you guys like what I'm writing.

"ATTACK!" Arthur screamed, waving his sword towards their opponents. 

"RETREAT!" The enemies shouted, leaving their own men behind.

The fight raged on, swords to swords, arrows firing over their heads, screamed of agony and glory echoed through the fields. Arthur and the knights were in a tight group, swords clanging together with the enemy. Merlin had grabbed a sword from a fallen comrade and was using it to fight beside them. Merlin saw it coming before they did. He saw the arrow flying, his magic wouldn't be fast enough. He did the only thing his brain was screaming to do, he leapt to be standing between Arthur and the arrow.

"Merlin!" Gwaine called, before engaging in another duel.

The force of the arrow to his shoulder pushed him forward, Arthur had spun around to see Merlin falling. Before thinking he reached to grab Merlin, easing him to the ground.

"What'd you do?!" Arthur exclaimed, applying pressure around the arrow.

Merlin hissed in pain, unable to hide the tears spilling from his eyes. "It was gonna-" He took a deep breath, "hit you."

Percival had emerged from a battle, rushing to Arthur's side. "We gotta move him now!" He urged, scooping Merlin into his arms.

Arthur followed behind them, keeping his eyes only on Merlin. Gwaine was right behind them, his brain running through the scene again, _Merlin just took an arrow._

They hid behind a small mound of grass, Gwaine beginning to dress Merlin's shoulder wound. None of them spoke as Merlin groaned, trying to focus his mind elsewhere. Slowly the battle was won, soldiers returned to their families. Merlin had retreated to his room once they had returned to the castle. Allowing Gaius to fix him up with a bit of magic. He avoided the knights for the rest of the day, trying to keep himself busy to avoid their questions.

*

Arthur saw Merlin's hair turning the corner of the hall, he practically ran forward to catch up with him. When he turned the corner he saw Percival holding Merlin in a headlock. Gwaine was running from the other end of the hall, snapping and pointing to the nearest door. Percival dragged Merlin in as the other's slammed the door behind them. They ended up in the dining room.

"Alright," Arthur began, "You've been avoiding us since it happened."

Merlin squirmed in Percival's hold. He didn't want to have this conversation, not now, not ever.

"Why'd you take that arrow?" Gwaine questioned.

Percival tightened his hold, being mindful of Merlin's shoulder. "Just answer 'im!" He ordered in his _'I'm your big brother do what I say'_ voice.

"You're the important one!" Merlin shouted, finally unable to hide his emotions. His face was red and he broke from Percival's hold, stomping into the open floor. He began waving his hands, "I'm the servant." He began rambling, "Uther said," He continued rambling, not seeing the looks the knights were sharing. "Uther said I wasn't important, I needed to protect you!" Arthur found his legs working with his heart, Arthur enclosed Merlin in his arms.

Merlin squirmed and tried to escape, unsure of what was happening as his rambling continued.

"Shut up and let me hug you," Arthur mumbled, holding him tightly.

The other two knights joined the hug, wrapping their arms around each other protectively. Percival had a smile, "You need to quit listening to Uther." He mumbled.

Gwaine nodded in agreement, "You're important." He assured.

Arthur cupped Merlin's head in his hands and forced their eyes to meet. "Don't ever think you're just a servant." He demanded, "I know I give you Hell constantly, but without you, I wouldn't know what to do." Arthur smiled, "You understand me?"

Merlin nodded, enjoying the hug. "Thanks, guys." He muttered, simply basking in the love of his brothers.


	6. "He is protected by The Knights Of The Round Table."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at a royal ball, Merlin is doing his best to be kind and happily serve everyone. When a half-drunken king threatens to cut down Merlin because of a simple error, which wasn't Merlin's fault, the Knights decide to step in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love stories that are so sweet they'll rot your teeth. I still recommend giving prompts or ideas if you have them. I'm totally not procrastinating on things I should be doing...

"Looking good Merlin." Percival praised as he and Merlin walked into the throne room.

"You as well!" Merlin agreed, smiling wide.

The throne room was filled with royals from all over. It was the annual Camelot Ball. They didn't host them too often, usually after a major victory or a royal celebration, however, this one was unprompted. Uther had left the ball early, having to deal with some important business that couldn't wait. Leaving Arthur, Merlin, and the knights to entertain the guests. Arthur was doing a good job, he was chatting with several royals, keeping a good conversation. Merlin was keeping himself close to the knights, he wasn't really into crowds, he preferred smaller groups anyway.

"You must be the servant that the prince was praising!" A man said, slapping Merlin on the shoulder.

Merlin flinched as he turned around, forcing a smile to cover his face, although it was strained, "Yes... That's me."

The man had a cup of wine in his hand, it was painfully obvious he was drunk. His crown had nearly fallen off his head. The man shoved his cup to Merlin's chest, not lightly either.

"Do re-fill my wine, _servant_." He began laughing and spun around to chat with a woman who was much too young for him anyway.

Merlin stared at the cup and turned to fill it, he didn't understand what he'd meant by that... _'servant'_ as if it were an insult. By the time he finished filling it the man had gathered 2-3 people and was telling a story of how he slew a man with one hand behind his back.

"Your wine, sir," Merlin informed, carefully handing him the glass.

The man took the glass as he continued to tell his story until his drunken brain nearly dropped the glass, it spilt all down his yellow shirt.

"YOU COMPLETE IMBECILE." He shrieked at Merlin, spinning to tower over him. "I SHOULD CUT YOU DOWN RIGHT NOW." His words were coming out slurred but loud and angry nonetheless.

Gwaine was the first to reach Merlin, Coming to stand behind him. "Something wrong?" He asked, using his fake smile to charm a few ladies behind the drunk man.

"THIS IMBECILE-" The man repeated, before being interrupted by Percival as he was suddenly beside Merlin, standing just taller than the king.

"I wouldn't call him that if I were you." He informed, face stone cold as usual.

"HE SHOULD BE CUT DOWN FOR HIS MISTAKES!" The king cried in drunken-rage.

Arthur had quickly left the conversation he was in to see why a small group had gathered. He shoved his way to the centre and stood between Merlin and the King.

"Problem?" He asked Merlin, who was standing practically sandwiched between Percival and Gwaine. Merlin went to open his mouth but the king began talking.

"This Imbecile of a servant spilt wine all down my shirt!" The King hissed, "In my castle, he'd already been dead!"

Arthur spun to look at the king, "Firstly, I didn't ask you." Arthur began, handing his wine to a nearby bystander, "Secondly, this is the kingdom of Camelot. Not your kingdom." Arthur had puffed his chest out, pride taking over, "Thirdly, I watched you spill that down your shirt." He continued, "If you _ever_ " he seethed, "get near my personal servant again. I'll have you arrested instantly."

"For what reason!" The king muttered, obviously realizing he picked the wrong fight.

"He is protected by The Knights Of The Round Table. That's why."

Arthur snapped and two guards surged forward, guiding the drunken king out of the ballroom. The crowd died down and everyone went back to chatting. Arthur spun to see Merlin still Sandwiched between the two knights. He was smiling a small smile, obviously still a bit nervous.

"You'll be staying by my side for the rest of this ball," Arthur informed, smiling at them.

Percival turned and ruffled Merlin's hair, quickly he left and went off to chat with some other guards. Gwaine patted his shoulder and went to flirt with more ladies, who swooned when he winked at them. Arthur hooked an arm around Merlin's shoulder and chuckled. Merlin laughed as well as they went off to talk to other royals.


	7. Wrongly Accused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther is dying, Arthur blames Merlin without question, Percival doesn't defend Merlin, Gwaine knows he handled the situation right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the inspiring comments, I'd also like to thank Sarah_Hearth for this idea, it's not exactly what you suggested but I hope it's still something you like. It makes me happy to know that people smile while reading what I write.

Merlin had been running around the castle. He hated hectic morning like this, Uther had demanded to have his breakfast as soon as dawn broke. Merlin scrambled into his chambers, carrying the tray another person had given him.

"Your food, My Lord," Merlin bowed, carefully placing it beside Uther at his desk, "Prepared by 'Lady Cirina' in the kitchen."

Uther stared at the food for a moment, "I don't remember 'Lady Cirina' but then again there are so many damn people in this castle." He mumbled off, continuing to write as he sipped from his chalice.

Merlin had begun to tidy up the room, silently putting things where they go. He heard the choked sound Uther made, he spun on his heels to see Uther gasping. Merlin felt his panic surge, unsure of what to do. He rushed to Uther's side, beginning to slap the man on the back only to get no response.

"HELP!?" Merlin cried out, praying that someone, _anyone_ , was listening.

Suddenly in came the one person Merlin didn't need, Arthur. He and the knights were rushing in with swords drawn. Arthur gasped and dropped his sword, rushing to his father's side.

"What did you do?!" Arthur questioned, examining his father.

"I didn't-" Merlin began only to be cut off by Percival and Gwaine shoving him out of the way and lifting him. "We need to get Gaius!" Gwaine urged as they carried him down the hall. Thanking whoever was listening that Uther's chambers weren't far from the old man's.

Arthur threw the door open to the chamber, ignoring Gaius' startled shout. "You have to do something!" He begged.

Gaius rushed to his side and began working, Merlin kept himself hidden in the corner trying to figure out what had just happened. None of it made sense. Nothing different happened than his different routine. Gaius took a deep breath and spun on his heels to face them.

"He was poisoned." He informed, already mixing something in a small bottle.

Arthur stared for a moment, then slowly turned to face Merlin. Arthur locked eyes with him, he saw the disbelieving look in his eyes, his brain told him there was no way Merlin did this, but his anger took over, all he could see was red.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" He hissed, lunging towards Merlin who was still backed in the corner.

Percival launched himself between the two of them, enclosing Arthur in a tight hold and gripping him tightly. "Calm Down!" He ordered, squeezing tighter as Arthur continued to seethe.

"NO! HE TRIED TO KILL MY FATHER! THE KING!" Arthur continued screaming, obviously lost in a blind rage. He didn't realize all the things he was accusing Merlin of.

"I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A STICK!" He bellowed, only to be stopped by Gaius placing a cloth in his mouth to block the screaming. "Sh!" He demanded as he continued working.

Merlin's brain was scattered all over the place, this was an enormous mistake, he didn't poison Uther. Merlin jumped as two hands rested on his shoulders, pulling him from his thoughts. Gwaine was looking at him, face calm and welcoming as usual.

"Use your words, Merlin," He offered softly, "I'm listening, tell me what happened."

Merlin began rambling out what happened, how he had woken early to get Uther's breakfast, how he was tidying up when Uther began gasping. Then it clicked.

"Lady Cirina!" Merlin forced out, meeting Gwaine's eyes, "She said she _'prepared'_ it special for him!"

Arthur spat the cloth out and was already gone out the door. Percival behind him trying to stop him from doing something he'd regret. Merlin slid down to his butt, losing all composure. Gwaine knelt beside him, still keeping his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Arthur didn't mean that." Gwaine insisted. "It was a mistake."

Merlin nodded, dropping his head to his knees trying to contain himself. He took a deep breath and stood, beginning to help Gaius us he administered the cure. It wasn't a mere three seconds later Uther sat up on the bed, eyes wide.

"My Lord!" Merlin cried happily, clapping his hands together and kneeling before him. "I'm so relieved you're alright."

Uther smiled and nodded, remembering the events that took place. He eyed Gaius, then Gwaine.

"Lady Cirina had poisoned you. Arthur is taking care of it as we speak." Gwaine offered, smiling as he thought for a moment. "I better check upon them."

With that he was gone, Gaius cleared Uther to go and he began cleaning the mess. Merlin made his way back to his routine, cleaning and tidying, once the chores were done he went to his favourite spot. A small nook in the Castle Library that looked out over the kingdom. It was his comfort spot, he'd come here to forget everything that bothered him. He doesn't know how long he sat there staring out at the distant mountains, letting his mind blank and just relax.

"Merlin," Arthur mumbled, his voice soft.

Merlin hummed, acknowledging his presence.

"I need to say something and you need to look at me when I say it."

Merlin turned to look at Arthur, the knights were behind him. Percival on his left and Gwaine on his right, as usual, but their faces held something he hadn't seen on them before, guilt.

"I'm sorry I accused you Merlin, I should have listened to you." He put his hand up when Merlin went to speak, "Don't tell me it's alright because it isn't."

Percival nodded, "I should have defended you," he added.

"and I should have slapped Arthur when I had the chance," Gwaine added, effectively lightening the mood.

They all chuckled, tension long forgotten.

"It won't happen again." Arthur assured with a smile, "I'll do better."

With that they hugged, it wasn't a long hug, just enough to get the point across. That they all cared too greatly to break the bond which they worked so hard to have.


	8. "I can't d-do small spaces-es."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is afraid of small spaces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched a movie that had a scene where the person was claustrophobic and I thought, 'I bet that would be a cute story' and here it is.

Rocks crumbled off the sides of the wall as the Knights made their way forward, Merlin stuck between Gwaine and Percival. Arthur, of course, was leading the way with a lit torch.

"Why are we in here again?" Merlin asked, a certain quickness in his voice.

"The Villagers said they saw something suspicious happening in here," Arthur informed him as he continued forward.

They had made it pretty deep into the cave when it happened. There was a low rumble from behind them, then the rocks came loose. The rocks came crashing down fast, Arthur and Gwaine were far enough ahead not to have to move. Percival snatched Merlin into his arms and rushed forward, just in time to get them out of the falling rocks. They all sat there as the rest of the rocks fell, blocking the entrance. Arthur lifted the torch which he had dropped in shock, eyeing each of them carefully. Percival sat Merlin back down.

"Well. I guess we'll have to find another way out." Arthur mumbled, turning to look where they were heading.

Wordlessly they began walking, Merlin had wrapped his arms around his chest tightly, keeping close to Percival. The cave seemed to be getting smaller and smaller as they continued forward, twisting and turning. It wasn't long before Percival's head was nearly touching the top of the cave. Merlin was bouncing on his heels every time they stopped, Gwaine kept looking back at him, he could tell something was wrong he just couldn't figure out what.

Then it happened, Arthur's torch went out leaving them in the pitch black. Merlin felt his heart pounding, he couldn't see farther than his nose.

"Well, this is lovely," Gwaine commented, staying exactly where he had stopped. He and Arthur had begun to chatter amongst themselves.

Percival had reached forward to grab Merlin's shoulder so he wouldn't bump into him, it was then he felt Merlin's trembling shoulder. He could suddenly hear the ragged breaths coming from his shaking form.

"Merlin?" Percival asked, silencing the others.

They all huddled closer together, where they could barely see his outline. He was visibly shivering now, his breath coming out fast and short.

"I-" He forced out quickly, "I can't d-do small spaces-es." He stuttered, wrapping his arms tighter around himself.

they all stayed silent for a moment, Percival pulled him into an embrace. He then grabbed Arthur's arm and pulled him in as well. Gwaine willingly came forward and hugged as well.

Merlin had tears running down his face. He dropped his head to rest on Percival's chest, as he was facing him when they embraced and took deep breaths.

"What Happened?" Arthur asked softly, patting the back on Merlin's head gently.

"Wh-when I was nine," Merlin began, not lifting his head, "I w-was with my mom, we were so h-happy." He took a deep breath, "It had snowed, I went out t-to gather some twigs for a fire," another deep breath, "I wasn't careful enough, a-and I slipped and fell in a small ravine." He sniffled, "It took her a few hours to get me out."

Percival was rubbing circled on his back, as reassurance, he was there, as he nodded and hummed. Arthur stayed quiet, unsure of what to say. It was Gwaine who spoke first.

"It's ok," He reminded him, "Here, give me him." He told Percival and Arthur who nodded and allowed Gwaine to take Merlin into a hug. "You're ok, I'm here for you."

Merlin nodded on his shoulder, tightening his arms that were locked around the other's torso. He sniffled again, beginning to calm slowly. Percival and Arthur felt their jaws drop when Gwaine began singing. He was singing a song that wasn't happy yet wasn't sad, it was merely telling a tale of a fallen soldier. His voice echoed through the halls of the cave as he sang, rocking side to side with Merlin, running a hand through his hair. By the time he finished the song, Merlin had calmed down entirely. Neither of them had noticed Percival had left towards the entrance. 

"Thanks," Merlin muttered, bringing a hand to wipe his eyes.

Arthur came forward and patted him on the shoulder. "You're ok," Arthur repeated after Gwaine.

"I made a hole!" Percival shouted, "It's big enough for us to squeeze through!"

Gwaine guided Merlin back through the tunnel, keeping his hands on Merlin's shoulders as they walked. Arthur followed close behind them, smiling when a hint of light had made its way through the hole Percival had made in the rockslide. Merlin sighed in relief as the light flooded in.

"It's a tight hole," Gwaine commented, eyeing Merlin.

"I'll go first," Percival urged as he began climbing through.

Arthur went after him, leaving Merlin and Gwaine.

"I'll go after you," Gwaine said with a smile, standing right behind Merlin as he crawling. Merlin took some deep breaths as he made his way through. When he came out Arthur clapped his shoulders, Percival smiled. Gwaine came out and pulled him into another hug.

"I'm so proud of you." He said happily.


	9. Over-Worked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin decides to take care of the Winter Ball so everyone can get ready for their dates. He overworks himself and ends up passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for the lovely comments on chapter 8 and Thank you to xEverlark4Lifex for the lovely prompt idea!

The Winter Ball was in a few hours. Arthur was excitedly getting ready to take Guinevere as his official date. Gwaine had decided he wanted to flirt with all the ladies once he finished helping Merlin and Percival decorate.

"I can't wait," Gwaine said with a smile as he was putting some flowers out.

"I can do that Gwaine," Merlin mentioned, "Go get ready." He took the flowers from him and began arranging them.

"You're sure?"

"Get outta here," Merlin said with a smile, shoving Gwaine towards the door.

Percival chuckled and arranged the wine glasses along with the table.

"What about you?" Merlin asked him, "You have a date?"

Percival smiled, "Yeah, a nice girl from the village."

Merlin looked around the ballroom, there were still so much to do but he wanted Percival to get ready.

"I can take it from here," He said happily, continuing working.

"But it's a lot to do and the other servants are busy cleaning," Percival argued.

"I will not take no for an answer." Merlin hummed, smiling when Percival nodded.

"Thanks." He said as he left.

*

Merlin didn't realize how much there was to do. He was running back and forth, prepping and panicking. He had to put special flowers in every vase that would be seen by guests, he had to make sure every wine glass sparkled, by the time the party started he didn't even notice the people had come in. He peeped into the ballroom and startled at seeing all the people. He took a deep breath and left, deciding he needed a moment to breathe. He walked down the hall and propped his hand against the stone wall. It was cold, which was surprising, the walls weren't normally cold this time of year. Now that he thought about it, the entire hall was cold and tilting a bit.

"Merlin?" Gwaine asked, somehow he had snuck up on the man.

Merlin kept his eyes fixed on the floor, curious as to why it was spinning.

"Merlin? Are you alright?" Gwaine asked, stepping to stand in front of him.

Merlin went to open his mouth, to say he was fine, to ask if Gwaine knew why the floor was spinning. Alas, he didn't get to ask. His vision went black, he didn't here Gwaine gasp, he didn't feel Gwaine catch him.

*

Gwaine panicked and grabbed Merlin before he could hit the floor. He scooped him into his arms, heading to Gaius' chamber. He opened the door and walked in, there stood the man himself.

"Something's wrong with Merlin!" Gwaine informed him, carefully sitting him on his bed.

Gaius was at his side instantly, a hand to his forehead, "No fever." He muttered to himself, "No wounds," he began humming and he thought for a moment.

"What was he doing when it happened?"

"He was leaning against the wall, then he just passed out."

"Ah, today's the Winter Ball yes?" Sighing when Gwaine nodded, "Poor boy over-worked himself again."

"So he'll be alright?"

"Yes, he just needs some serious rest. I have to be with Uther as we travel to Cendrid's land. Do make sure he rests." Gaius said, grabbing his bag and leaving the room.

Gwaine eyed the sleeping figure, "Gaius!?" He called.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell Arthur and Percival what happened before you go?"

"Sure."

*

Gwaine was surprised how quickly the two had made it to the room, they shoved the door open and rushed forward.

"Poor boy over-worked himself." Percival sighed, "I should've stayed and helped him."

They all went off on their own personal rants, guilt-tripping themselves, they didn't even notice Merlin open his eyes.

"Party over?" He asked softly, bringing a hand to rub his eyes like a toddler.

"Yeah, Merlin why didn't you say you needed help?" Arthur asked softly.

"You all had dates and were excited, I could handle it."

Percival chuckled and sat on the bed, "You handled it pretty well considering you passed out."

"Oh," Merlin muttered, still rubbing his eyes.

"Go to sleep," Gwaine told him, patting his head.

"But There's so much" Yawn, "I need to do." His words slurred.

"It's already taken care of," Arthur assured him.

Merlin nodded, shifting on the bed.

"Oh and Merlin?" Arthur added, "We'll talk about this in the morning."

Percival had shifted to where he was sitting beside Merlin, using the wall as a backrest. He felt an arm snake around his waist and a head rested upon his hip. Merlin muttered a soft 'ok' and fallen into the depths of sleep.

*

The next morning he awoke to see the Gwaine and Arthur sitting by the side of his bed and Percival still being a pillow. He moved to get up, being stopped when Percival pulled him back down.

"No you don't, Gaius said serious rest," Gwaine added.

Merlin went to say something but Arthur stopped him, "Merlin, you need to take better care of yourself. Look at you, you were exhausted and you still look tired. You did the job of 5 people yesterday prepping the Ball." It was obvious his point was getting across because Merlin was nodding. "If you need a break just ask, you shouldn't have told us you could handle all of the work."

"If I hadn't been walking down the hall, there's no telling how long you'd had laid thereafter passing out." Gwaine added, "We care about you Merlin, you can't keep working so hard."

Percival patted his head with a smile, "Looks like I'm gonna have to stay with you for the next few days to make sure you don't try and work."

Merlin smiled, he knew they were right. He would do better in the future, for now though, he closed his eyes and relaxed.


	10. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights and Merlin are kidnapped by a woman who seeks revenge.

It was supposed to be a normal patrol. It was supposed to be like any other day. The birds were singing and the sky was clear, it was like today was suppose to bring great things. At first, everything was going well. They were over halfway through the patrol when it happened. Merlin had told Gwaine and Percival he needed to stop and grab some special herbs for Gaius. "They only grow on the outskirts of forests," he had told them. They all stopped and waited. From the trees burst a group of bandits, but not just any bandits, these bandits wore matching clothes with single blue silks draped across each of their shoulders. None of them was quick enough to fight, having to dismount their horses only slowed them down.

"No one move!" One of them shouted, eyeing them carefully. "Hop off the horses nice and slow."

They did as they were told, being outnumbered by at least 14 Arthur had counted, they threw their swords into a pile.

"You wear Camelot's royal crest." The same one questioned from before. "Oh, will Lily be happy now." He said happily.

"Who's Lily?" Merlin spoke up, feeling the need to get some sort of information.

"You'll see soon enough. Start walking."

And they did, they walked and walked, one foot behind the other. Two men surrounded each Knight and Merlin. Percival was trying to hatch a plan to escape, Arthur was trying to figure out who they were, and Gwaine was keeping his eyes on Merlin. Merlin, however, was chatting up a storm, trying to pry any information he could out of them. It wasn't long before they suddenly stopped at a crumbling stone house, it had appeared to be abandoned, however, a woman came walking out in a radiant blue dress which matched the silk on the bandit's uniforms.

"You did well." She praised the bandits, snapping her fingers.

They pulled them all inside and to their surprise, it wasn't a house on the inside. It had cells, and within those cells were bones. Merlin twitched, he didn't want to think about why they were there. Arthur scanned the cells for any sign of information. Not a single symbol or crest was on the walls. Percival was still thinking of an escape, he needed to take out at least 5 guards before they stood a chance. Gwaine had let his eyes wander to the woman, trying to figure out who she was.

"Chain 'em." She ordered, smiling as the bandits put cuffs around each of their wrists keeping them connected to the wall.

She began laughing, "I'm sorry, I didn't even introduce myself! I'm Lily Harrington, I was in line to be the next ruler of Mercia until a letter came along." She took a deep breath to calm herself. "It was addressed by 'Prince Arthur' himself, saying how he had met me at a party and wanted to warn the king of 'suspicious intentions' I may have. That damn man cast me out of Mercia on Arthur's word alone."

She eyed all of them, "I know one of you is Arthur. I can't remember exactly which one but I know he takes patrol with the Knights." 

"We won't tell you!" Gwaine shouted at her.

Her eyes scanned each of them before they landed on Merlin. "You're his precious servant. I remember you because you talked with me that night. You introduced me to Arthur."

Her smile faded and she turned on her heels. "Bring him." She hissed, opening the cell door.

Two guards unchained him and brought him out, leading him off to where the knights couldn't see.

"I'll figure out which one of you is Arthur. When I do, Camelot will pay dearly for ruining my name."

The cell door was slammed shut and Arthur had begun yanking at the chains. "We need to find a way out of here now!" He demanded.

*

Merlin squirmed as he was chained in another room, this time his arms hung from the ceiling. He watched the Lily walk in and the men leave, shutting the door behind them. She walked across the room to a small table which held several items, none of which he could see because they were behind him, and she was arranging something.

"You could make this easier dear," She said sweetly, coming to stand in front of him, "Just tell me which one is Arthur." She rested her hand on his cheek.

He stared into her cold eyes, "No."

She sighed and slapped him across the cheek, "So be it. There are other ways of making you talk."

He didn't understand what she meant until she brought her fist to his chest. She packed a tough punch, jarring his ribs. He hissed, closing his eyes.

"Believe me when I say this," She whispered, "I don't want to hurt you but I will get this information and he will suffer. Even if it means you die."

Merlin opened his eyes, "I will hold my tongue." He told her, fire in his eyes.

She smiled a small smile and nodded, "We'll see won't we."

*

Gwaine had begun to worry, the guards that were standing outside the cell were chatting quietly but just loud enough for him to hear.

"What'd'ya think she's gonna do to 'im?" One whispered, curiosity getting the better of him.

"She said she was gonna give him hell when I asked." The other muttered.

Gwaine turned to look at Percival who was tugging at his chains. Arthur was sitting beside him, guilt was written all over him.

"We should get to Merlin before-" He was cut off.

A scream echoed through the building, it was a scream of pain, deep pain. The knights all looked up at the same time, each one knowing it was Merlin. The scream stopped abruptly, the silence that followed was unsettling. Percival knew why it had stopped so suddenly. He had been through plenty of battles and been captured plenty of times. When it stopped they had either been gagged, gone hoarse, or. No. He wasn't going to think of the other option. He had to figure a way out now.

"Gwaine." He whispered, "The cuff is a bit loose, if I pull hard enough I can get free. I need a distraction."

Gwaine nodded then turned to Arthur. "Play dead." he mouthed, smiling when Arthur closed his eyes and went limp.

"PLEASE HELP!" Gwaine shouted at the guards, "HE'S DYING!"

The guards spun to look at the scene, both in a bit of shock. Without waste the flung the cell door open and rushed to Arthur's side. Percival took the shot, he pulled his hands free and punched the nearest guard. Spinning to kick the other and smiled when they both went down. He grabbed the keys off their belts and unlocked the cuffs. "We gotta find Merlin." Arthur urged.

Another scream echoed through the halls, Gwaine was the first one running. He was closest to the door. He kicked it open and took in the sight, Merlin hung by his arms swaying ever so slightly with his head on his chest. The woman turned with wide eyes.

"How'd you escape!?" She hissed, grabbing a sword off the counter.

Arthur pushed past Gwaine and walked towards her with anger in his eyes. She raised the sword with shaking arms. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it so she'd drop it, then dropped her arm.

"I'm Arthur Pendragon. Leave here and know that I will have people searching for you. You will not be welcome in any kingdom that allies with Camelot."

She scrambled out the door past Percival, not daring to look. Gwaine was beside Merlin, tapping his cheek.

"Un-hook the chains." He said aloud to whoever was nearest.

Arthur grabbed the closed object he had and hit the chains, breaking them. Merlin fell into Gwaine's arms.

Percival had surged forward, allowing his lap to be a pillow. They sat there as Gwaine tapped his face.

"C'mon Merlin," He whispered, "Open your eyes."

Arthur had then noticed the bleeding wound on his thigh and decided to wrap it with a ripped piece of cloth from his undershirt.

"We should move now," Percival suggested.

After a small round of nods, they stood, Percival, carrying Merlin while Arthur led the way and Gwaine sitting behind them ready to kill anyone who tried to sneak upon them. Before long they had made it to the edge of the forest, where they were taken captive the first time. Merlin had woken up and groaned when Percival adjusted his hold.

"Am I dead?" He asked, his unfocused eyes scanning the surroundings.

"Not today," Arthur replied, seeing some horses coming towards them.

Gwaine saw the crest on their armour, "It's our men!" He shouted happily, running from the trees.

"Where have you been!?" One asked, pointing at two horses without riders. "We found two of your horses on the trail."

"We were kidnapped. I need to inform my Father right away." Arthur urged, mounting on of the horses and helping Gwaine on behind him.

Percival helped Merlin climb onto the other horse and then jumped up behind him, taking the reigns.

As they rode Percival was walking a bit ahead of them trying to keep up the speed, "What'd she do to you Merlin?" he asked softly not expecting a reply.

"She stabbed me. Then hugged me and told me it was ok, then hit me again." He mumbled, head falling to rest on Percival's shoulder, "It went on like that for a while."

"I won't let it happen again," Percival growled, angry at the woman who still lived.

"I'll be fine," Merlin muttered.

By the time they reached Camelot, Merlin had fallen asleep, Gwaine helped ease him off and he was taken to Gaius once more. Gaius fixed him up and told him three weeks of bed rest. He couldn't count the times he woke up to find the knights in his room, watching over him like a hawk.


	11. Mind Control (Percival)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana slipped Percival a potion which allows her to control him, Merlin ends up nearly paying the price.

Percival hovered above Merlin, sword in hand, preparing for the downswing. Merlin sat before him on his knees, head hung low, panting. Bruises covered his battered body, several cuts along his face and arms.

"Choose your last words wisely," Percival sneered.

Merlin shakily lifted his head, "You're my brother, I love you."

*

There was a lone cloud hovering in the sky, blocking the sun from shining. Percival was walking down the halls of the castle, heading off to join the other knights in training. Ahead of him, Morgana strolled out of the door ahead holding a small cup, she smiled when she saw Percival.

"Percival!" She exclaimed, "Gaius asked me to find you."

Percival smiled, "What can I do for him?"

"He wants someone to test his new tea but everyone else is at the training already." She handed him the cup to him.

He nodded and sniffed it, it didn't really give off a smell, he downed it in one sip. It had a strange taste, not one he had ever had before.

"It's odd." He muttered, handing her the cup.

"I'll let him know," She chuckled, "You probably should eat something, Gaius had mentioned eating food with it."

He shrugged and turned on his heels, sighing as he headed towards the kitchen. He didn't hear Morgana laughing behind him, he didn't see the evil look in her eyes. He just kept walking straight to the kitchen where he stole an apple and some bread. When he turned around there stood Morgana again, staring at him.

"What...?" He asked, taking a bit from the apple.

She simply smiled and brought her hand to her mouth, blowing him a kiss. That was all it took, his vision clouded and he couldn't see anything but white. In his mind _'Trust me, darling.'_ was echoing in a sweet voice. He felt the impulse to trust that voice and do as it said, nodding as his vision cleared.

_"You must kill Merlin, but in secret, he is not to be trusted by you."_ The voice echoed in his mind, he continually nodded and began striding out the door.

He couldn't seem to find Merlin anywhere in the castle. He huffed and continued searching finally coming to stand outside where the knights were training. He could see Merlin standing near Arthur, cleaning some swords. He needed to get Merlin inside and away from the rest of them without drawing attention.

"Merlin," Arthur huffed, "Can you go and gather some flowers from around the castle for Guinevere?"

"Sure," Merlin said happily, carrying the swords with him as he headed towards the castle.

He passed Percival with a smile, not really noticing the man had begun stalking behind him. They stayed that way for a while, Merlin dropping the swords off in the armoury except for one which was Arthur's, he then began picking out single flowers from the vases he passed. They found themselves in the throne room, Percival and shut and locked the door behind him.

"Percival?" He questioned, eyeing the tall man carefully.

Percival stared at him for a moment, the voice rang in his head again _'kill him now.'_ it demanded. He unsheathed his sword.

"What are you doing!?" Merlin asked, dropping the flowers and holding Arthur's sword to his chest.

Percival surged forward, swinging his sword. He only just missed Merlin's arm. Merlin swung Arthur's sword to meet his, sparks flew from the two blades meeting each other. Percival punched Merlin in the jaw, watching him stumble back. He continued to swing his sword and throw punches, managing to get several hits. Merlin's moves were getting sluggish, he couldn't keep up. Percival got a lucky slice across his jaw, watching Merlin drop to his knees, the sword clanging on the ground beside him.

"Morgana." Merlin hissed, keeping his head down as his brain realized what was happening.

Percival hovered above Merlin, sword in hand, preparing for the downswing. Face contorted, as his brain was at war with itself. Half of it was the voice telling him to 'swing the sword!' the other half was screaming at him, _'What're you doing!?'_ and _'That's Merlin!'_ He couldn't figure out what to do.

"Choose your last words wisely," Percival sneered.

Merlin shakily lifted his head, "You're my brother, I love you."

*

Percival blinked as his mind was suddenly clear. He stared down at Merlin taking in the sight. He threw his sword from his hands, ignoring the clanging sound it made. He dropped to he knees beside Merlin. His hands hovering over Merlin's face.

"What did I do?" He whispered, mortified at the sight before him.

Merlin took a deep breath, "Wasn't your fault."

*

Percival didn't speak to Merlin for a few weeks after that, He'd simply sit and stare at him trying to push the guilt away.

"Can you carry this for me?" Merlin asked softly, obviously struggling to hold up the bucket of water in his hands.

Percival nodded and took it from him with ease. They strolled down the hall, towards Arthur's room. By the time they got there, Merlin was chattering about all the things he'd been up to during the past few weeks, trying to get Percival to talk.

"Please talk to me." Merlin asked when Percival went to leave, "You avoid talking to me like it's the plague."

"I hurt you," Percival muttered, shoulder drooping.

Merlin ran towards him and encased him in his arms, holding him tight. "I told you it wasn't your fault, I forgave you."

Percival smiled and hugged him back, while it would take a while for the wounds to heal, he knew they'd get past it. He knew he'd find the one who tricked him and he'd kill them. Until that day, however, he'd be with Merlin and the Knights.


	12. "slight problem,"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Gwaine are returning from delivering a letter to Elmet when Merlin takes an arrow to the stomach.

"Watch your head!" Gwaine shouted at Merlin, Grabbing his wrist and pulling him behind some rocks.

Arrows were flying wildly towards them, Gwaine was going to kill Arthur when he got back to the castle. "I just need you to deliver this letter to Elmet. It should only take 4 days." but don't you just know something had to go wrong. Hell always broke loose when it was supposed to be easy tasks. By now he had begun leading Merlin by his wrist behind more rocks, planning to make an easy escape. He wasn't sure how long they walked for, they had to have made it at least a mile or two from where they were. Gwaine had let go of Merlin's wrist as they continued walking through the woods, neither one speaking. Gwaine finally stopped when they came to a small creek, eyeing it and realizing it was a perfectly covered spot to take refuge, a large oak tree was sitting on a small jut-out of rock providing a perfect place for them to sit and hide.

"We should stop here," Gwaine said with a nod.

He spun on his heels, brain panicking at what he saw. Merlin was leaning heavily against a tree, clutching desperately at his side. Merlin looked up to meet his eyes, raising his hand to show the broken arrow shaft still stuck in his side.

"So," His voice came out in a hiss, "slight problem," he slurred, collapsing to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Gwaine rushed to his side, rolling him onto his back. How had he not noticed the arrow shaft before, how had he not seen the blood on Merlin's shirt, how had he not seen how pale Merlin was, so many questions in his brain going just as fast as they were coming. He put pressure on the wound, trying to remember what Gaius had taught him in the past if he ever were injured in a battle. "Stop the bleeding, Watch their temperature, and Recover." Gaius' voice echoed in his brain.

"Gotta stop the bleeding." He muttered aloud, pressing around the arrow, deciding it best to leave it in.

Merlin groaned as Gwaine put pressure on the wound, head rolling to the side facing Gwaine. Alas, his eyes didn't open.

Gwaine said there for a long time. It probably just seemed like a long time, he thought to himself. He carefully lifted his hands, sighing in relief as the bleeding had slowed considerably. He tore part of his shirt and wrapped it around Merlin's stomach, tight enough to keep the pressure there. Quickly he raised a hand to Merlin's forehead, "Watch their temperature." He thought again. He was thankful that Merlin wasn't that cold, he obviously was a bit cooler than Gwaine liked but it was much better than it could have been. He carefully lifted Merlin's shoulders and dragged him towards the tree. He slid into the nook first then pulled Merlin so he was resting in his lap, head on his shoulder. Gwaine wrapped his arms around Merlin, hoping to act as a sort of blanket to keep his temperature up, again he was thankful it was the summer months. Gwaine rested his head against the wall and listened, listened for any sign of people. Knowing there was no way he could defend both of them and escape with Merlin in this condition. He listened for a long time, somehow managing to fall asleep.

*

When he first woke up he wondered if he had dreamt the entire night before, until he found Merlin still sitting in his arms with slightly more colour to his face than before. He sighed in relief and looked around, noting the sun was shining through the leaves now. He carefully moved Merlin to sit against the wall, he began to check Merlin over. He was surprised to see the wound had stopped bleeding entirely, he knew he should pull the arrow out so it could begin to slowly heal. He took a deep breath and shook Merlin's shoulder gently.

Although it was a gentle shake, in Merlin's mind it was like an earthquake. He didn't want to open his eyes, he knew if he did all he'd feel is pain, he could so easily fall back asleep.

"Merlin." Gwaine urged, smiling when two eyes met his. "There you are."

Merlin stared at him, processing the words slowly.

"I need to take the arrow out, it's going to hurt but if you scream they might find us." Gwaine continued, unstrapping his leather belt and putting it in Merlin's mouth. "Bite down on this."

Merlin almost spits it out, wanting to make a snarky comment about how weird it was but his brain was stopped in its tracks when he felt the burning pain shoot through his side. He swears he bit through the belt entirely, his vision was white, he could see or feel anything except fire. He whimpered from around the leather, tears trailing down his face. Gwaine threw the arrow to the side and reapplied pressure to help stop any further bleeding.

"Guess I'll need a new belt, huh?" Gwaine tried to joke, voice faltering.

Merlin took deep breaths and spit the belt out, clenching his jaw. He hummed a, yes, not trusting his voice. They stayed that way for a while. Gwaine kept the pressure on Merlin's wound and was chattering about any topic that crossed his mind, doing his best to keep Merlin awake.

Eventually, he lifted his hand, relieved the bleeding was once again slow. He ripped another part of his shirt off and used it as a bandage. Quietly he stalked over to the creek and rinsed the blood from his hands, he cupped his hands and scooped some water. He brought it to Merlin and cleaned his hands, worrying slightly when he saw Merlin's eyes closed.

"Merlin?" He asked softly, tightening the grip on his hand. Panic filled his brain when he got no response.

"Merlin, wake up." He demanded, bringing his hand to tap Merlin's face.

"G' 'way." Merlin slurred, eyes still shut.

Gwaine looked around, he knew he needed to get Merlin some help soon. He was only half a day away from the castle but their horses were long gone by now. He could see a small path across the creek, obviously used by travellers. He tapped Merlin's face again.

"We gotta get moving, can you stand or will I need to carry you?" He asked, smiling when Merlin cracked his eyes open.

"C'n st'nd." He muttered, adjusting himself on the ground.

Gwaine carefully slipped his arms under Merlin's shoulders, lifting him as he stood. Merlin would have fallen backwards had Gwaine not been holding him up. Gwaine held onto Merlin's elbows as they walked. They crossed the creek and began to descend down the path, Gwaine would twitch at every sound he heard, worried it was an ambush. He wasn't really sure of how far they walked. He only noticed that the path had changed, it was fading to cobblestone. He knew he was close, the castle used special cobble on their paths to keep them separate from the village paths. He almost fainted with relief when he saw the castle at the end of the path, he readjusted his grip on Merlin. The poor boy's head was on his chest and his eyes were closed, obviously exhausted. Gwaine made a quick decision and put a hand on Merlin's back, the other behind his knees and lifted him. It was easier to carry him this way then having to drag him.

*

"My lord," A servant called to Arthur, interrupting the meeting at the round table.

"Hmm?" Arthur asked turning to look at him.

"Sir Gwaine and Merlin have arrived back. They were hurt-" is all he got out.

Arthur snapped and Percival was right behind him, both charging to Gaius' chamber. They flung the door open and sighed in relief. There sat Gwaine beside Merlin, holding his hands and laughing. Merlin was laying there laughing as well.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Arthur hissed, only now noticing the bandages that covered Merlin's stomach.

"I took an arrow to the stomach," Merlin said with a smile, that lopsided grin covering his face as always.

Percival found himself laughing too, somehow Merlin's laugh was contagious. Arthur sighed and smiled, "Can't keep yourself out of trouble huh?" He muttered and joined in laughing.


	13. Arthur is Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much says it all.

Arthur was panicking. There was a raid happening on the castle, hundreds of angry villagers had risen up, claiming Uther was mistreating their village specifically. Arthur had seen their claims, he had researched the point to the very end, there was no truth to it. There weren't enough knights in the castle to fend off all the villagers. Arthur was screaming orders to everyone.

"Merlin!" He shouted at the servant who was in a sword duel, "I told you to get inside!"

Merlin ignored him and continued duelling, oblivious to the world around him which had resolved into metal crashing together. He was getting the better of the man he was duelling too until he felt someone hit him from behind. The world blurred before him, dark spots consuming the blurs entirely. He fell into the captor's arms unconscious.

Arthur spun on his heels and stared at the sight, a man was dragging Merlin away. His brain began screaming, he didn't understand what it was telling him but it was making his move. He was slicing his way towards Merlin.

"MERLIN!" He screamed.

Arthur found himself caught in another battle, losing sight of Merlin while he fought. By the time he'd finished, he didn't see Merlin anywhere in the crowd. He gripped his sword tighter, trying to push the anger down to think clearly.

"Arthur," Gwaine huffed, "Where-"

"I don't know." He hissed out.

Percival had heard the conversation as he approached. "Well, what're we gonna do?"

Arthur sheathed his sword and ran a hand over his face. His brain clicked, he knew they were villagers, they would obviously be heading back to their village.

"FATHER." Arthur found himself yelling as he flung the throne room's door open.

Uther turned to regard his son, noting the serious expression he had.

"What village were they from?" Arthur questioned, Percival and Gwaine right behind him.

Uther gave them the village name and watched them storm out quickly. He didn't have time to ask why he simply sighed and turned back to picking up several trashed things.

Arthur, Percival, and Gwaine were saddled and riding towards the village within 10 minutes.

*

By the time they reached the village, they noticed very few villagers stood guard. Arthur took a deep breath and approached carefully, "Let us pass!"

"No!" One shouted, shakily raising his sword.

The three knights dismounted their horses and cut the guards down within seconds. They strode down the main pathway towards the centre of the village. It was practically abandoned, no one walked the streets. They nearly gasped at what they saw. Merlin was tied to a post in the middle of the village centre. His head hung low as a few villagers yelled different things.

"WE SHOULD BURN HIM!" One shouted.

"NO, WE SHOULD SPEAR HIM!" Another interrupted.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Arthur's booming voice drew their attention.

Merlin lifted his head to see the knights standing there, his face relaxed and he gave a shaky smile. The leader of the villagers turned and strode towards Arthur.

"We will do what we want!" He said in disgust, "You think you're better than us."

Arthur didn't let him finish his sentence. He had unsheathed his sword and stabbed the man, leaning forward. "See you in hell." He whispered.

Gwaine and Percival took that as their sign. They began cutting down the villagers, screams of anger and anguish filled the air. Arthur had rushed forward, dropping his sword.

He wrapped his arms around Merlin, keeping the shaking man's head under his chin. Arrows flew past them and more screaming was happening. Merlin wanted to shout at Arthur, wanted to tell him to get back to the battle, but he found himself hiding his face in the crook of Arthur's neck. Trembling as Arthur's hand carded through his hair.

Silence slowly crept around them, Arthur brought his head up and looked around. He grabbed the nearest sword and cut the ropes that were holding Merlin. Watching as he stepped away from the post.

Merlin's eyes met Arthur's, shining with unshed tears. He stared at him for a moment, "You..." His voice cracked and he brought his arms to embrace Arthur.

Arthur hugged him tightly, "Shhh. We're okay now, you're ok." He heard Percival and Gwaine walking up behind them, "You looked defeated, did you think we wouldn't come?"

Merlin sniffled, "You guys were late." He muttered, chuckling.

The group found themselves laughing even though the situation itself was horrible. All that mattered was that they were together and alive.


	14. "Oh, we know."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin saves the knights with his magic only to find out they knew he was a sorcerer since the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Legogirl22 for the fun prompt! I enjoyed this one, I got to rewatch one of my favourite episodes!  
> The flashback is from, The Poisoned Chalice (Series 1 Episode 4)

War raged across the kingdom of Camelot. Cries of agony drowned out by the clanging of metal swords.

Arthur, Gwaine, Percival, and Merlin were sneaking through an alcove of trees, planning to get a jump from behind. They quietly tiptoed through the woods, avoiding all twigs and leaves.

From the trees came arrows shooting towards them. The knights weren't fast enough. They wouldn't be able to jump out of the way in time.

Merlin rushed forward, screaming out an ancient word which brought forth a shield of magic, protecting them from the arrows. Merlin kept his eyes forward, currently ignoring the knights and hoping they weren't gawking.

The arrows bounced off the shield and fell to the ground, four men came running out from behind the trees, dropping their bows and unsheathing their swords.

The shield dropped and they began duelling, each one choosing a specific one and staying away from Merlin.

"ONE OF YOU GET THE DAMN SORCERER!" The man fighting Arthur shouted.

One of the men who was fighting Percival spun and ran towards Merlin.

Merlin whispered another word and threw his hand to the side, flinging the man into a tree.

When Merlin turned around he saw the other men dead at the knight's feet, he ran a hand through his hair.

"I swear I can explain!" Merlin urged, beginning to pace back and forth. "It's not, I mean I don't-"

"Merlin what are you rambling about?" Arthur asked, stretching his arms.

"I'm not, I mean I am but I'm not-"

Gwaine sheathed his sword, scrubbing a hand over his face, "Merlin, calm down, we have to keep moving."

"I know, It's just, I, you guys aren't upset,"

"About?" Arthur tapped his foot, becoming impatient.

"I can do magic...?" Merlin muttered, wondering if this was all one big dream.

Percival laughed, "Oh, we know."

"What?" Merlin whispered, eyeing each of them, not realizing his mouth was hanging wide open.

"We've known for a while now Merlin." Gwaine confirmed, "Remember the night that you fell ill, drinking the poison meant for Arthur?"

*

"It's Poisoned Don't Drink it!" Merlin shouted as he rushed forward to take the gauntlet from Arthur.

The room fell silent, whispers began to be heard from several spots.

"What?" Uther leaned forward, eyeing Merlin.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur whispered.

"Bayard laced it with poison!" Merlin said, turning to face the man in question.

"This is an outrage!" Bayard bellowed, drawing his sword.

His men and the Camelot guards and knights all did the same. Everyone stood there once again in silence.

"Order your men to put their swords away!" Uther demanded, "You are outnumbered!"

"Pass me the goblet," Uther ordered.

Arthur grabbed it and handed it to him.

"If you're telling the truth..." Uther began,

"I am!" Bayard nodded.

"Then you have nothing to fear, do you?" Uther finished.

Bayard sheathed his sword and stuck his hand out to grab the Gauntlet.

"No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself." Uther ignored Bayard's scoff.

He eyed Merlin and shoved the Gauntlet into his hands.

"He'll drink it."

"But if it is poisoned, he'll die!" Arthur demanded.

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth," Uther said flatly, staring at Bayard.

"And what if he lives?" Bayard demanded.

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will."

Gaius stepped forward, practically begging. "Uther, please! He's just a boy! He doesn't know what he's saying!"

"Then you should've schooled him better."

"Merlin, apologise. This is a mistake. I'll drink it." Arthur hissed, reaching to grab the drink.

"No, no, no, no, no." Merlin steps back with the Gauntlet, "It's, it's alright."

Merlin turned to face the two kings, raising the glass. He put it to his lips and drank it.

"It's fine," Merlin muttered, unsure of why Nimueh had lied to him.

"He's all yours," Uther said with a hint of annoyance.

Gwen sighed in relief. Closing her eyes as she thought. 

Merlin felt something in his throat like something was choking him, he began coughing. It was only then he realized he couldn't breathe, He brought his hand up to his mouth as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"It's poisoned!" Uther shouted in shock, "Guards seize him!"

Arthur was beside Merlin, eyes wide with panic, looking to Gaius.

"Merlin. Can you hear me?" Gaius asked softly, "We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison."

*

"A Cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent." Gaius nodded. "A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive."

Arthur began storming towards the door, "Sounds like fun."

"Arthur, it's too dangerous." He deadpanned.

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?" Arthur looked to Merlin, who was lying on the bed unconscious. Gwen was beside him trying to comfort him.

"The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death." Gaius sighed, "He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually, he will die."

*

Arthur watched as a small light illuminated the cave.

"Come on, then! What are you waiting for?! Finish me off!" He demanded.

Silently the light floated above Arthur, waiting as he pulled himself onto the edge. It continued to move higher, but Arthur could see the Mortaeus flower.

Merlin shook his head, "Leave them, Arthur."

The spider below screeched in anger, crawling its way toward him.

"Go." Merlin urged. "Save yourself. Follow the light."

Arthur climbed quickly, grabbing the flower and sliding it into the pouch on his belt. Arthur climbed faster, ignoring the spider.

*

"Yes, I remember it," Merlin muttered, blinking away the flashback.

"Well, Arthur told us about the cave, how you helped him." Percival continued.

"I knew the light was you, it was as if sudden realization had hit me," Arthur said with a nod.

"I..." Merlin couldn't understand, "You've known and didn't say anything?"

Gwaine smiled, "We knew you'd tell us when you saw fit."

"But,"

"No more buts, we're your brothers Merlin," Arthur smiled, "We love you."

"Damn right we love you." Percival agreed.

"No doubt about it, We love ya," Gwaine added.

Merlin stared at the men around him, his brothers, his family.


	15. “You’re all Big Cats!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin drinks some tea that ages him back into a child, the knights now have to care for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you xEverlark4Lifex for the amazing idea!

Merlin stretched his arms as he sat down beside the knights. They were all gathered at the round table discussing battle strategies.

Arthur was fiddling with his sword, playing different tactics in his head.

Percival was staring at the map, plotting courses and spots to hide.

Gwaine was sharpening his sword, humming ever so softly.

Merlin sipped at his tea, after one swallow he sat the cup down, it tasted different than normal. It tasted much too sweet. He decided to ignore it and try to help with strategies. He had begun talking and didn’t realize that his words had begun to slur to the point where they were barely understandable.

“Merlin, are you alright?” Arthur asked, looking up from the table.

The other two knights shot their heads up and took in the sight before them, Merlin was shivering, and he wasn’t really making words just sounds.

“Merlin?!” Gwaine asked, sliding out of his seat and crossing to the other man’s chair within seconds.

Just as Gwaine put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder there was a poof of dust, it startled all of the knights and Merlin who let out a small yelp. As the smoke cleared Gwaine felt something odd, his hand felt suddenly large on Merlin’s shoulder.

“My God…” Percival whispered, jaw dropping as his brain processed what happened.

Arthur was staring in disbelief; his brain knew what had happened, but it didn’t know what to do next.

Gwaine stared down at the chair, eyes wide. The man he had grabbed onto was now sitting there but he was the size of an 8-year-old. His clothes were too big and hung loose around his small shoulders. His hair was scruffy as usual and long enough to get in his eyes.

“Merlin?” Gwaine asked softly, voice shaking in disbelief, “Is that you?”

The boy fidgeted in his seat, keeping his head down, “I-I’m M-Merlin.” He whispered softly.

Gwaine eyed the other two knights, praying one of them could offer any clue as to what to do. Percival blinked, as if smacked back to reality, and looked to the cup Merlin had drank out of. Arthur stood frozen, unable to make himself move.

Three heads snapped back to the boy when they heard sniffling, much to their surprise, Merlin was sat there in the chair wiping at his eyes.

“Hey, Hey,” Gwaine cooed, kneeling to be eye level with him, “What’s wrong Merlin?”

Merlin sniffled again and looked up to Gwaine, it was as if his 8-year-old mind couldn’t get the words out the way he wanted. He shook his head and continued to cry.

Without a second delay Arthur had crossed the room and pulled the boy into an embrace, placing him on his hip, one hand around his back the other in his hair. He shushed him softly as he swayed, smiling when the boy tucked his head into Arthur’s neck.

“What. The. Hell.” Gwaine mumbled as he began pacing, “I don’t understand.”

Percival snapped his fingers drawing their attention. When all eyes were on him, he lifted the cup and showed a leaf sitting in the bottom of it. He didn’t speak, not wanting to upset Merlin anymore than he already was.

Arthur nodded and began striding down the hall towards Gaius’ chamber, avoiding the halls that were busy with maids. By the time he reached Gaius’ chamber Merlin was asleep in his arms with his arms around Arthur’s neck.

“Gaius.” Arthur whispered, watching as the old man turned around.

“Sir?”

“Something happened to Merlin.” He used one hand to motion the little boy in his arms.

Gaius seemed to have a moment of pure shock; he only now noticed the boy was his boy.

“Bring him here.” Gaius urged, sitting them on the soft couch.

Percival came rushing in with Gwaine, handing Gaius the cup. “Will he be alright Gaius?”

Gaius didn’t answer as he opened his herb book, flipping through it frantically. His eyes widened and he sighed with relief.

“He’ll be just fine. It’s merely an anti-aging herb,” Gaius informed them, “One small bit can age you back several years, A leaf of this size must have aged him back at least 12 years. It should wear off in a few days.”

Arthur felt Merlin shift in his arms, he loosened his grip as the boy looked around the room. His eyes landed on Gaius and he practically leapt off the couch, stumbling and slamming into Gaius’ legs and hugging them tightly.

Gaius slipped his hands under Merlin’s shoulder and pulled him up into a hug, “Hello my boy, are you alright?”

Merlin nodded; he opened his mouth to speak only to find his words were still jumbled. They were forming words but not any that made sense. 

“Little cat.” Merlin muttered out, jumping out of Gaius’ arms and waving his hands.

“Merlin, I don’t understand.” Gaius said softly, looking down at the child.

“Little cat!” Merlin shouted, beginning to pace the floor, “Big brave!”

Gaius shook his head and looked to Arthur, “I can’t stay with him, I have to accompany your father to our neighboring kingdom to work out some financial issues.”

Arthur nodded, “We’ll take care of the lad, how hard can it be really?”

*

“Merlin,” Arthur whispered softly, “please don’t cry, Gaius is coming back in a few days”

Merlin was sat on the edge of Arthur’s bed, arms wrapped around himself, sniffling once again.

“Merlinnn,” Gwaine called softly, “Can you try and tell me what’s wrong?”

Merlin lifted his head up, long hair falling over his eyes, he nodded.

“Little cat, gone.” Merlin whispered, wiping at his eyes.

“Ok,” Gwaine nodded, watching Percival kneel beside Merlin.

“Who is Little Cat sweetheart?” Percival said in a tone of voice the knights had never heard before.

“Little cat,” sniffle, “keeps me” sniffle, “safe.” Merlin wiped at his eyes and he rocked back and forth on the edge of the bed, “Mama said so.”

Percival cupped Merlin’s bead in his hands, meeting those watery eyes, he smiled ever so softly.

“We’ll protect you until Little Cat comes back.” Percival said with his soft voice.

Merlin looked to the other two knights to see them nodding their heads, he nodded his head and grabbed Percival’s hand.

*

“You Brat!” A servant shouted, pointing down at Merlin.

Merlin’s knees shook, eyes wide and watery, arms wrapped around himself once more.

“You’re just a little piece of sh-”

Arthur was standing behind the servant, arms crossed, “say it, I dare you.” He hissed.

Merlin dropped his head, letting his hair cover his eyes.

“Get out of here and pray that I don’t get you fired.”

The servant scampered out, leaving Arthur and Merlin alone in the bedroom. Arthur took three steps and knelt to Merlin’s height. He gently took his face his face and began looking him over, “Are you hurt?”

Merlin shook his head, not meeting Arthur’s eyes, “Papa used to yell,” Merlin muttered.

“Your father?” 

Merlin shook his head again.

“Your grandfather?”

Merlin nodded, “Hit me too.”

Arthur felt his head shatter ever so slightly, he scooped the boy into his arms, “How about, you take a nicely needed nap and I’ll sit right here and write some papers?”

Merlin smiled and nodded, snuggling into Arthur’s bed. Arthur tucked him in and kissed his forehead, “I’ll be right over there at my desk.”

Merlin fell asleep, happy and comforted.

*

Merlin watched Gwaine as he fought one of the several other knights. Gwaine had told them that Merlin was his little brother visiting the castle for a few days, so no one got suspicious, they all went with it and left him alone.

Merlin was in the edge of his seat as Gwaine fought, in everyone else’s mind it was just normal training, but in Merlin’s mind it was a duel.

The man he was fighting did a fancy step and ending up slicing a bit on Gwaine’s arm. Merlin was up and walking towards him.

Gwaine could see Merlin walking towards him and whispered for the other knights to back up, “don’t crowd him, he’s shy.”

Merlin grabbed Gwaine’s arm and looked at it, “hurt?” Merlin asked looking up at him with big eyes.

Gwaine blinked and tried to think of what to say, Merlin spoke for him, “I help fix?”

Gwaine smiled and nodded, “Sure.”

Gwaine let Merlin lead him over to where they kept the bandages, in case of a missed swing, and let him wrap his arm.

“All better!” Merlin said happily, bouncing on his feet.

Gwaine smiled wider, pulling the boy into a hug. “That’s my boy!”

Merlin giggled and laughed as Gwaine spun around.

*

Tap, tap, tapapapapa, the door creaks open,

Percival laid still, unsure of why someone was creeping in his room in the middle of the night.

“P-Per?” Merlin called softly, voice shaking.

Percival threw the covers off and flipped his feet over the edge of the bed, he quickly lit one of the candles.

In the candlelight he could see Merlin standing there clutching a tiny pillow, shaking, tears running down his face, hair all messed up, and a trembling bottom lip. His brain automatically knew it was a nightmare.

“C’mere,” Percival ordered quietly, opening his arms.

Merlin ran into his arms, leaving the pillow behind. Merlin buried his face into the crook of Percival’s neck, letting the rest of his tears fall.

“I’m here, I’ve got you.” Percival assured him. He thought back to when he was a kid, his mom would sing him a song to put him back to sleep.

Percival took a deep breath and began singing, it was a story of a brave boy who becomes a warrior and lives an epic life of battles and glory, it was his one of his favorites when he was a child.

By the time he finished Merlin was snuggled in his arms, softly snoring, arms wrapped around Percival’s neck.

Percival smiled and left the candle burning, he laid back down, careful not to wake Merlin, and covered them back up.

He’d protect Merlin from nightmares.

*  
“You,” Merlin said pointing at all three of the knights with a huge smile.

“You’re all Big Cats!” Merlin determined proudly.

The knights nodded and agreed, they didn’t understand but they didn’t mind.  
*

“What’s wr-wrong?” Merlin stuttered, blinking in confusion.

The knights stood in shock to see Merlin, half-way through getting dressed, only the clothes fit. Merlin wasn’t small, he was normal sized.

“You’re not a baby anymore.” Gwaine commented.

“Oh yeah that wore off this morning,” Merlin confirmed, pulling on his shirt.

“So, you feel alright?” Arthur asked.

“Oh yes, I want to thank you guys for taking care of me, especially since I was all little.”

Merlin went up to each of them and hugged them, smiling that famous Merlin smile.

“Hey Merlin,” Percival asked, watching the man lift his head.

“Who’s Little Cat?” 

Merlin stopped pulling his shoe on, he blinked as if he was pushing away images in his head.

“Little Cat, was my stuffed toy companion. He went with me everywhere, I looked to him as my protector.” Merlin continued pulling up his boots, “I kept that thing with me at all times, when I was around 9 or 10 it got stolen.”

He looked up to them, “why do you ask?”

The knights smiled, “nothing, you mentioned it a few times and called us Big Cats.”

Merlin smiled, “You guys are like Big Cats, you protect me and keep me safe.”

“Damn right.” Arthur added,

“Always will.” Percival agreed

“Don’t doubt it for a second.” Gwaine threw in.

Merlin smiled wide and nodded, his brothers had his back through it all.


	16. “Little Cat” (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knights find Little Cat. Please ignore the grammatical errors, I wrote this at like 5am in a rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Pchew for the idea that they actually find it. This is continued off the last chapter. I wrote this a few days ago and figured I should post it before I forget.

“Where are we going again?” Merlin asked, looking at the passing trees, noting the odd familiarity they had.

Arthur sighed, slowing his horse to be riding the same pace as Merlin’s, “We have to visit the a small village on the outskirts of Essetir.”

Gwaine and Percival came to ride beside them, “How close are we?” Gwaine asked.

“Almost there, just beyond this hill.” Arthur assured.

“Say, Merlin,” Percival sat his reins down as the horse continued walking, “Aren’t you from Essetir?”

Merlin cleared his throat, “Yes, I am.”

Gwaine thought for a moment, “You don’t think this is the same village do you?”

Merlin looking around, staring at the rooftops as they came into view, knowing deep down it was.

“Surely not…” Merlin muttered, clicking his horses reins to ride a bit ahead of them.

He pulled the horse to a sudden stop, staring over the village, taking in its presence.

“Merlin?” Arthur stopped beside him.

“No nothing it’s just,” Merlin took a deep breath, “it is the same.”

The knights followed behind Merlin as they went into the village, noting how many people walked the streets. Horses were walking down the pathways and people were laughing and chatting.

As they dismounted their horses a elderly voice called to them, “Excuse me, Sir,”

An older man walked over to them and stared at Merlin, “I’m terribly sorry, it’s just you look exactly like-“

Merlin spun around with a smile, “Winston?” Merlin asked softly, taking the older man by the shoulders.

The man smiled wide and pulled Merlin down into a hug, “My boy! You look great! What brings you back home?”

The knights watched as Merlin chatted with the man for several minutes before turning to face them.

“These are my brothers!” He exclaimed excitedly, “Arthur, Percival, Gwaine, Meet Winston. He used to let me hide in his bakery.”

They greeted each other before Winston looked to Merlin with a smile, “Your mother is going to be so pleased your back.”

Merlin scratched at the back of his neck, “She still lives in the same house?”

“Yep.”

Merlin thanks him and eagerly began walking, “C’mon!”

The knights tied their horses up an followed Merlin, noting all the people who waved and said hello to him.

“Merlin?!” A woman shouted from a small cottage, nearly tripping over her own feet. Running towards him.

The knights watched as he embraced the woman, holding her tight. “Mama.” He said happily.

Tears rolled down her face as she held his head in her hands, “I missed you so much.”

She wiped at her eyes and looked at the knights, “You must be the brothers my boy keeps writing to me about.” She smiled and opened her arms, “let me hug you!”

Each one walked forward and hugged her, smiling as she complimented them on various things.

“My you boys look strong,” She smiled and took Merlin’s hand, “come inside, I have some tea.”

She led them inside and had them sit, continually wiping at her eyes as she worked.

“Thank you Miss.” Arthur said with a smile as he took his cup of tea.

“Please call me Hunith.” She urged.

“Miss Hunith,” Gwaine began, “what was Merlin like as a child?”

She smiled and sat down beside Merlin, pinching his cheek.

“My boy was brilliant, he was the sweetest thing, he constantly strived to help people.”

“I remember,” she chuckled, “he used to carry around this little toy, it was a kitten, and he called it Little Cat.” She smiled and sipped her tea, “Some boys stole it from him and I remember having to sing to him every night about how Little Cat would return.”

“Maaa.” Merlin groaned, scratching his head.

“I see the boys who took it everyday. They still live here. They’re horrible.”

Merlin scratched his neck, “I remember Ma.”

“Who are they,” Percival asked while sipping his tea.

“Two horrible men, Thomas and Adam Fletcher.” She sat her tea down, “They always picked on Merlin since he was so little.”

Merlin sighed and smiled, “Is Quinn still around?”

“Yes! I can take you to see him if you want, I had to go there and get some new sewing needles anyway.” Hunith said with an eager smile.

Merlin looked to the knights, eyes sparkling with hope.

“Go ahead Merlin, I just have to take care of some business then go meet with Jaskier.” Arthur said happily sitting his cup down.

“Thank you for your hospitality Miss Hunith, I hope to see you again some day.” Gwaine said with a bow.

She smiled and giggled, “Oh please, I’m just so happy to see my boy and his family.”

Percival smiled and stood, “I’d like to thank you for raising Merlin, he’s an amazing brother.”

She smiled and took Merlin’s hand, “I did try my best.”

Merlin smiled wider, “I think you did an amazing job myself.”

They all laughed as they parted ways, “I’ll meet you at the horses later ya?” Merlin called.

“Sounds good!” Arthur agreed.

*

“I’m terribly sorry to interrupt, Do you know where to find Thomas or Adam Fletcher?” Percival asked the sweet young woman standing and talking to another woman.

She looked at him with a warm smile, “Yes, they live in that house over there with their father.”

He smiled, “Thank you.”

The three knights strode to the house and knocked on the door. A younger man, roughly Merlin’s age, opened the door and looked them up and down.

“Yes?” He asked.

“Hello, I’m Gwaine. These are my brothers Arthur and Percival, we were wondering if you remember Merlin?”

The man stood there for a moment then sighed, “Yeah, I remember him. I was an ass to him when we were kids.”

The knights shared a look, “Well we’re close friends with him, and we’re were just wondering how you knew him.” Gwaine assured.

“I remember,” the man sighed, “one time, we took his little toy. He always had that thing. We took it and threw it in a small cave outside of town. Damn, we were pricks.”

“Well, thanks for the story.” Arthur spoke.

“Tell him I said hi and sorry.”

The knights went striding off, “I’ll meet Jaskier and discuss the royal business. You two get Little Cat.”

*

Gwaine and Percival stared at the small hole, “There’s no way I can fit in there.” Percival muttered.

Gwaine sighed and began climbing through the narrow tunnel, eyeing the place carefully, keeping his head low.

“I found it!” Gwaine shouted excitedly, he get grabbed the tiny stuffed toy and brought it out.

They both smiled at the toy, how cute it was, on its arm it had the word “Merlin” stitched into it.

As they walked back there was a man who came walking up to them.

“Oi, who’re you?” He asked.

“Gwaine and Percival.” Percival spoke, eyeing the short man.

“Where the hell did you get that…” he whispered, staring at the toy.

“Why, You wouldn’t happen to be Adam Fletcher would you?” Gwaine asked.

“Yeah, I am, I also remember throwing that toy in a cave where the brat couldn’t get it.”

Percival stepped to stand before the man, looking down at him, “Merlin was not, and is not, a brat.”

The man looked up to meet Percival’s eyes, “What’re you, his brother?”

Percival punched him across the jaw, “Damn Right I am. Don’t forget it.”

*

“Where’ve you guys been?” Merlin asked, petting his horse.

Arthur was sitting there tapping his foot, he eyes Gwaine and saw what was in his hand.

“Hey Merlin,” Gwaine called, “Catch.”

He tossed the toy into his hands. Merlin’s face froze, his eyes wide. He stared at it, turning it and looking at each part of it carefully. He ran his thumb across the ear of the cat, eyes watering. He looked onto the arm to see his name stitched on it.

The knights watched Merlin’s shoulder shake as tears streamed down his face.

“Merlin, we didn’t mean to upset you.” Arthur urged quickly.

Merlin shook his head and held the cat close, “N-no, it’s n-not t-that.”

Merlin took a deep breath, “This was my best friend, and,” his voice cracked, “you brought him back.”

Merlin’s voice trailed off as he sniffled and held the cat close.

The knights smiled and brought him into a hug. They sat there for a few minutes until Merlin’s sniffles had died out.

He wiped his eyes, “You guys are the best brothers ever.”


	17. Patrol + Merlin = Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Merlin is Accompanying Arthur on one of their daily patrols, something happens.  
> Inspired by Season 5 Episode 09|All My Heart|  
> Possible Spoilers if you haven't seen it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Scene in All My Heart where Merlin falls off the cliff inspired this story, this is not written to fit in that episode specifically, just to go whever you feel like it fits in the timeline.

"Why did we have to walk?"

"Because Merlin," Arthur huffed, as they walked up the steep incline of rock, "It's too narrow and unstable for horses to walk up here."

"Ah, I see." Merlin agreed, taking a deep breath as he followed Arthur.

"Not to worry, once we reach the top there is a smoother way down, just be sure to watch your step because it's a long fall down." Arthur continued.

"Yeah, It does seem a bit-" Merlin gasped, then silence.

Arthur spun on his heels, "Merlin?" There was no response, "Merlin!?"

Arthur carefully peered over the edge, slightly panicking as he saw Merlin lying on his side at the bottom.

"Merlin!" He shouted as he began to climb down the cliff face, "Merlin, Wake Up!"

Arthur felt it when it happened, he grabbed a loose rock, he turned his head to look up at the rocks now beginning to fall.

* * *

Arthur blinked his eyes open, looking around. He did a quick mental check, not noticing anything unexpected other than general soreness. He went to roll over and felt something hold him in place, he turned his head to see his left leg buried under some rocks.

"Merlin." Arthur urged, reaching his hand over to nudge his shoulder, getting no response.

Arthur leaned forward and shoved the rock off his leg, hissing as the pain became throbbing as opposed to dull aches.

"Merlin, Wake Up." He ordered in his king voice, pulling himself to sit beside Merlin's head.

Once again, Merlin didn't answer, Arthur looked around for a sign of ~~something~~ anything that could help the situation.

There it was, a stream flowing out from a small cave in the cliff face, that was what he needed. He rolled himself onto his knees, ignoring the pain that seemed to increase as pressure was put on his leg. Without waste, he grabbed Merlin from behind the shoulders, carefully dragging him to sit beside the stream.

"Merlin," Arthur pleaded, splashing the cool water onto Merlin's face, "Wake Up."

Merlin's head lolled to the side, half-lidded blue eyes met Arthur's, " _Arth_?" he slurred.

"There you are you clot-pole," Arthur mumbled, "What hurts?"

Merlin blinked at him, eyes lazily scanning around them.

"Merlin, What hurts?" Arthur prompted again.

"Mmm," Merlin hummed, "My side."

Arthur nodded and gently guided Merlin to lay down, turning his attention to Merlin's side, pressing lightly along his ribs.

"OH!" Merlin Shrieked as Arthur pressed on his lower ribs.

Arthur wouldn't admit it but he was startled, he quickly pulled his hands away, grabbing Merlin's shoulders to keep him from thrashing.

"Alright, Alright, I'm sorry, It's ok, we don't want you to get hurt any worse."

Merlin panted, cracking his eyes to look up at Arthur, "Can we please go home?"

Arthur looked up and watched as the sun was beginning to fall below the trees, he looked around with a frown.

"Maybe soon," He lied, patting Merlin's shoulder gently, "We can sit in that small cave for a little while."

Merlin nodded, "Okay."

It wasn't easy to get Merlin into the cave, but since when have they ever had it easy?

Arthur once again got on his knees, clenching his teeth as his leg protested, he grabbed Merlin by the shoulders.

"Arthur," Merlin urged quickly, "Stop. No. Stop." He began pleading, voice straining.

Arthur stopped, he sat where he was with Merlin in his arms, "What?"

"It hurts." Merlin forced out, eyes watery with unshed tears.

"Ok, don't worry, I'll figure something out."

"Y-You could-" Merlin began.

"I'm not leaving you here so don't you dare suggest it." Arthur cut him off, effectively silencing him.

"B-But,"

"I'm staying, so shut it."

Arthur's brain was running a mile a minute, he was running scenario after scenario in his head trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't drag Merlin because of his ribs, He couldn't carry him because of his leg, his knights wouldn't come searching for him until the sunset.

Merlin heaved a sigh and tightened his grip on Arthur's shirt, which Arthur hadn't even noticed he was holding until now.

"What're you doing?"

Merlin didn't answer, he instead took a deep breath and held it, leaning so he was on his hands and knees.

"Merlin! You're going to hurt your ribs worse!" Arthur leaned forward trying to grab Merlin's shoulder but missing.

Merlin shocked Arthur and himself as he stood up, tears streaming down his face as his eyebrows were scrunched in pain.

"Merlin?"

"I-I can walk..." Merlin's voice came out strangled and broken.

Arthur stared at him a moment and felt a bit of pride in his heart, leave it to Merlin to put himself through the pain.

"Alright, let's get moving then, slow and steady." Arthur pulled himself to his feet using his sword like a cane to take the weight off his leg.

* * *

They ventured forward into the woods, trying to follow a path they saw when there was still light, the only light was the moon that would peek behind the leaves. Arthur kept close to Merlin, continuously asking him questions. Merlin held his chest tightly as he walked.

"You still awake there Merlin?"

Merlin simply nodded.

Arthur looked around, sighing as he couldn't see any signs of people.

"Merlin, Do you want to rest?" Arthur knew the true answer, he knew Merlin wanted to just sit on the ground and not move again.

Merlin stopped walking, turning to look at Arthur, "You?"

Of course, Merlin wanted Arthur to make the decision, Arthur looked around and nodded his head.

"Yeah, we'll rest here a moment." Arthur limped to a tree and slid down.

Merlin followed him, slowly sitting beside him, tightly clenching his fists.

Arthur studied Merlin for a moment, watching him wince every time he took a breath, he pondered a moment.

"Merlin, does it hurt less if you lay down?"

Merlin thought a moment and nodded.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's shoulders and carefully guided him to lay so that Merlin's head rested on Arthur's lap.

Merlin looked like he was going to protest until he was flat on his back, then he felt the relief.

Arthur sat there and sighed, wondering how long they'd be out here.

"Arthur..." Merlin spoke, for the first time since they left the cliffs.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Silence.

"For what, Merlin?"

"For staying."

"Yeah, yeah, You'll be polishing plenty of armor tomorrow."

* * *

"Arthur..." Came a hushed whisper.

"Arthur..." The whisper was harsher this time.

"What?" He whispered back.

"There's something coming and I can't get up..." Merlin continued.

Arthur opened his eyes, he could hear the soft crunch of leaves approaching at a slow pace. He turned to look down at Merlin, it was obvious he had tried to move but his face only showed pain.

"Don't worry, I got it." Arthur quietly sat Merlin up, whispering his apologies as he propped him against the tree.

He grabbed his sword and slid to sit between the sound and Merlin.

"Arthur?" Gwaine called from the trees.

"Gwaine?" Arthur asked, dropping his sword.

"Man you two look like you've been through it!" He commented.

Arthur couldn't stop himself from laughing, the overwhelming relief finally taking over.

* * *

"Merlin! What are you doing out here, you're supposed to be resting."

"I was hungry Arthur," Merlin mumbled, eating an apple while leaning against the wall outside the kitchen.

"Hm."

"Will you feel better if I go and sit down?"

Arthur stared for a moment, looking up and down the hall, "Yes."

Merlin sighed and followed Arthur as they walked, not commenting on how Arthur was walking slower so Merlin could keep up. They reached Arthur's room shortly after and he pointed at his desk, motioning Merlin to sit.

"You sit there, I have some letters to write so you can help me."

Merlin nodded as he continued eating his apple, picking up the feather and dipping it into the ink.

Arthur strode over and ruffled his hair, unable to hide his smile, "Alright so the letter starts Good Morning,"


	18. Memories (Trigger Warning: Panic Attack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has a panic attack due to some old memories, lucky his brothers are there to help him through it.  
> I apologize if this isn't how you expect/experience panic attacks, I'm writing solely based on research and experience dealing with people who have had panic attacks. Everyone behaves differently when having a panic attack and this is how I think Merlin would handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was difficult to write, I couldn't figure out how I wanted to start it, this is not written during a specific part of the timeline and not written to fit into 'canon' history, I decided to add William from his past, yes I know it's probably not accurate to his history but I felt it fit in. This is all random, I hope you enjoy it.

Merlin stared across the fields as the wind caused the weeds to dance, something about today was nagging at him, like something he could just barely remember.

"Merlin, what are you staring at?" Arthur asked, walking up with Percival and Gwaine to stand beside him, all looking in the direction Merlin was.

"What? oh, nothing." Merlin mumbled, narrowing his eyes to stare at a lone tree in the field.

"Eh, you could probably use some sleep. We're going to set up camp here for the night anyway." Gwaine chimed in, smiling as his hair blew in the breeze.

"You look like a princess, Gwaine." Percival chuckled.

Merlin couldn't hear their conversation, memories had begun playing in his mind, the lone tree fading into a scene long gone.

* * *

Merlin was young, too young to be playing with magic when it happened.

"Merlin!" William whispered, "You should use your magic to fall this tree down..."

William was Merlin's best friend, and his only friend, he was also the only person who knew he had magic other than his mom and Gauis.

"B-but," Merlin began.

"Just do it, there's no one around, plus we can use the wood for fire during the winter!"

Merlin held his breath, he cast his spell and watched as the tree fell, eyes widening as he heard shouting.

"WHO DID THIS!?" Old man Simmons shrieked, stumbling around the tree.

William stood beside Merlin, staring at the old man. Merlin couldn't move, he was shaking where he stood.

"You Two!" He angrily hissed, walking to loom over them.

Merlin stared at him with tears in his eyes, "I-I,"

"How did you knock this tree down? You're both so little..." He mumbled.

"We stole my dad's hatchet!" William blurted out.

"How stupid." He hissed, grabbing them by the arms, "Wait until your parents find out."

"We're sorry," William tried to amend.

"Stop Struggling!" He shouted, yanking them both towards the village.

* * *

Merlin didn't realize his breathing had picked up, he didn't realize his eyes were shut, he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Arthur say his name.

"Merlin, Did you Hear-" Arthur began, resting his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"AH." Merlin cried out, stumbling forward.

He whipped around with his hands up, eyes wide, gasping.

None of the knights had expected this, they stared at him in shock.

"Merlin?" Arthur continued, stepping towards Merlin only to have him step backward.

Merlin couldn't breathe, He Couldn't Breathe, Why Was It So Hard To Breathe!? He wasn't seeing Arthur, He only saw Old Man Simmons, He only felt himself shaking.

"Merlin, I'm trying to help you." Arthur urged, motioning Percival and Gwaine to step in.

Merlin was gasping now, he had his hands on his head.

"I'm sorry," He choked out, chest heaving with silent sobs. 

"Merlin, Why are you sorry?" Gwaine asked, slowly approaching so he didn't panic.

"I-I don't know." He whispered.

"You're shaking..." Percival pointed out.

Merlin blinked, something wet was running down his face, oh, they were tears.

Gwaine decided now was the time to make his move, he quickly grabbed Merlin and pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly.

Merlin gasped at first until he felt the soft cloth of Gwaine's shirt, he could almost smell the armor polish off of his armor that was sitting by the camp. He buried his face in Gwaine's shirt, wrapping his arms slowly around Gwaine's shoulders.

Gwaine ran his hand through Merlin's hair, tightening the arm around his back, humming the soft tune he always did for Merlin. Percival and Arthur slowly joined the hug, trying to show their support.

They stood there for a long time, Merlin's sobs had quieted, Percival and Arthur had broken off to create a fire and set up the sleeping rolls.

"I'm sorry," Merlin whispered into Gwaine's shoulder.

Gwaine cupped Merlin's head in his hands, forcing eye contact, "Merlin," He began.

"You're our brother. When you get overwhelmed by something, we'll be here to help you."

"I bet you haven't seen a full-grown man sob like that before, huh?" Merlin chuckled, wiping at his eyes.

"Merlin," Arthur cut in, finally taking his chance to speak, "I've been on the battlefield with plenty of men, to say that people sobbed is an understatement. It hurts to see a full-grown man cry because they're feeling a pain not many can imagine."

"Merlin," Percival added, "When you're feeling nervous or upset, please tell us, I-, Uhm, it hurt me to see you in pain that I couldn't help with. I didn't know how to help you calm down."

Merlin looked at them, a small smile creeping onto his tear-stained face, "Thanks."

They slept close that night, Merlin in the middle while his brothers slept close, providing as much support as needed.


	19. We'll carry you. Always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion from Emmyallen,  
> Merlin once again gets in trouble while with the knights, unable to walk back, his brothers carry him home.

"This place is pretty old," Gwaine commented, eyeing the crumbling cobble walls.

"It's definitely been abandoned." Percival agreed.

"Merlin, did you find anything up there?" Arthur called up the wooden steps.

Of course, they sent Merlin up there, he was the lightest meaning the steps would probably hold his weight, he hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary.

"No!" He shouted back.

"Alright, Come back down and we'll leave."

Merlin carefully made his way across the uneven boards, stopping to star down the steps, only now noticing how they were warped and cracked. He carefully lifted his foot, easing it onto the first step, waiting for something to happen, nothing did.

He took a breath and brought his other foot around, carefully putting full weight on the step.

Then it snapped, the board below Merlin's leg gave way, sending him tumbling down the stairs in agony.

"Merlin!?" The knights yelled in unison, rushing towards the crash.

Merlin was lying on his side holding his knee, obviously trying not to scream.

"Merlin, talk to me, tell me what happened." Gwaine pressed, kneeling beside him to look at his leg.

"I fell down the steps." Merlin hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes squeezed shut.

"It doesn't look good." Gwaine deadpanned.

"We should leave, it's going to get dark soon and I'd rather not camp in this house, it's giving me the creeps," Percival mumbled.

"Are you going to be able to walk?" Arthur asked from where he was standing, now able to see the unshed tears in Merlin's eyes.

"No. I- No."

"I'll carry you." Percival offered first, handing his sword and chest plate to Arthur.

Merlin hissed as Gwaine helped him to his feet, then helped him so he was piggyback on Percival's back.

"You ok?" Percival asked.

Merlin had his head on Percival's shoulder and arms around his neck, he simply nodded trying not to seem pathetic.

"Alright let's get going."

* * *

Percival carried Merlin for a while, Gwaine could see Percival sweating, it was probably 80 degrees so no wonder. (Fahrenheit)

"Here switch him over to me, so you can rest your arms," Gwaine told him, slipping his chest plate off and sitting his sword down.

Carefully they moved him over, each one mumbling their apologies when he hissed in pain.

"All set Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin nodded once again, hiding his face.

Percival picked up Gwaine's armor and sword and began walking once more.

* * *

"OH, STOP STOP STOP!" Merlin cried, arm's tightening as he clung to Gwaine.

"I'm sorry!" Gwaine urged, "I didn't mean to jostle you, I just misstepped."

Merlin pressed his face into Gwaine's shoulder, trying his hardest to suppress the sobs but failing as they came out choked and broken.

"You carried him rather far, I'll carry him the rest of the way." Arthur took off his chest plate and sword, sitting them for one of the others to pick up.

"Merlin?" Arthur tapped his shoulder, "We're gonna move you ok?"

He nodded and they moved him over so that he was now piggyback on Arthur, Merlin's face was hidden in his shoulder once more, Arthur could feel the tears soaking his shirt.

They once again began walking, none of them speaking, merely listening with broken hearts as Merlin's sniffled.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Merlin mumbled.

Gwaine and Percival looked at him.

Arthur stopped walking, "What for?"

"I'm pathetic..." He mumbled, "I shouldn't let you guys carry me. I shouldn't cry."

"Merlin, it's ok, you have a broken leg, you're allowed to cry." Percival encouraged.

"You're not pathetic either," Gwaine said with authority.

"We'll carry you. Always." Arthur ensured, "Hurt or not."


	20. "What's so funny?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by The_snow_ninja  
> Merlin and Lancelot have been hanging out lately, the knights decide it's time to talk with Lancelot.

"Where are you heading, Merlin?" Gwaine commented.

Merlin had been rushing his work all morning, The knights considered he just wanted to go read or something.

"Lancelot's coming back today," Merlin said happily, continuing on his way down the hall.

"I forgot." He mumbled, continuing his way to the training grounds.

* * *

"Where's Merlin?" Percival asked, swinging his sword at Arthur who quickly dodged.

"Still with Lancelot, I suppose." Arthur returned.

"Again?" Gwaine cut in, watching them practice dueling, "They've been hanging out a lot lately."

"Yeah, I didn't want to say anything." Arthur continued, dodging another swing.

"I mean, I knew they were friends but I didn't know they were that close," Percival added.

Arthur stopped for a moment, dropping his sword and staring at Percival.

"What?" Percival huffed.

"You don't think..." Arthur began, sentence trailing off.

"What Arthur?" Percival prompted.

"Arthur." Gwaine gasped, "You don't think they-?"

Percival finally understood what they were saying, dropping his sword too.

Arthur cast a look from Percival to Gwaine. They all stood silent for a moment as if time had simply collapsed, wordlessly they began walking towards the stables where they knew Merlin and Lancelot were.

* * *

Merlin and Lancelot were laughing, it had been so long since they talked.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Arthur, Percival, and Gwaine appeared as if from nowhere.

"Lancelot," Arthur spoke in one of the most serious tones Merlin had ever heard.

"Arthur? Guys? Something wrong?" Lancelot asked, standing so he was standing on their level.

"We care for Merlin very much." Percival began, voice level and arms crossed.

"So do I. He's an amazing friend."

"If you, **e** **ver** , hurt Merlin, We will personally kill you." Gwaine agreed.

Lancelot was staring at them with wide eyes, Merlin was now standing behind him staring too.

"Why would I ever hurt Merlin?" Lancelot eyed them carefully.

"What are you guys talking about?" Merlin asked from behind him.

"You don't have to hide it from us. We know you're dating. We want you to know we'll kill you if you hurt him." Arthur spoke sternly.

Merlin snickered, the knights' eyes falling on him in shock, he started laughing uncontrollably. Lancelot joined in, unable to stop himself.

"What's so funny!?" Arthur demanded.

"We're serious!" Percival added.

Merlin was gasping between laughs, "We're not dating!" he forced out. "Why would you even think that."

"Because you've been hanging out so much?"

Merlin took a breath to compose himself. "Lancelot is one of my best friends, of course, I want to hang out with him he's been gone for weeks."

The knights' felt embarrassed. Of course, Merlin wasn't dating Lancelot, why would they jump to that conclusion.

"Uhm... Well." Gwaine began, scratching the back of his neck.

"I didn't realize how protective you guys are of Merlin." Lancelot finally said, "He's my best friend so it's nice to know he's protected."

"Yeah... Look, we're sor-" Percival began.

"Don't be. I understand." Lancelot nodded.

They didn't bring it up again, they decided to just let this one slip under the rug.


	21. "Gwaine!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the scene from "The Diamond of the Day: Part 1"  
> (In my version, Gwaine openly knows about Merlin's magic)

"You seem to care for her," Merlin commented as he and Gwaine walked the trail.

"I could hardly leave her to the Saxons now, could I ?" Gwaine muttered, eyeing the forest around them.

"So that was your only reason for rescuing her?" Merlin said with a smirk.

"Of course."

Behind them, a branch snapped as yells echoed through the woods. Two large men came running from the trees, swinging their swords.

Gwaine took charge, punching the closest one in the face before turning his attention to the one with the sword.

Merlin watched, angry he couldn't do anything, watching as the other man stood off the ground. Merlin didn't have time to react as the man hit him with the blunt end of the sword, knocking him to the ground.

"Gwaine!" Merlin cried, bringing his hands to cover his head.

Gwaine was there in an instant, effectively cutting the man down before he could hit Merlin. He quickly flipped his sword and stabbed the man behind him.

Merlin sat there, gasping, he didn't like this feeling of being helpless.

"You okay?" Gwaine asked, extending his hand to Merlin.

Merlin took it and stood, slowly crossing his arms, "Yeah... I think so. Thank you." He muttered.

"No need to thank me, Merlin. It was the least I could do."

They began walking again, Merlin seemed to be walking much closer to Gwaine than before. Gwaine wanted to comment, try and lighten the mood, but he quickly thought better of it.

"You sure you're alright?" Gwaine called to the man behind him."

"I'm f-" Merlin began.

He heard some leaves rustle behind him, nearly jumping out of his skin, he grabbed Gwaine's arm. A small bunny hopped it's way past them, not even acknowledging their presence.

Gwaine looked at Merlin, he didn't like the amount of fear in the man's eyes or the fact that he was clinging to his arm.

"Merlin,"

"Sorry..." He mumbled.

"Look. I know what happened..." Gwaine finally confessed.

Merlin stared at him before dropping his head to look at the ground, "How'd you find out."

"It wasn't hard to put together."

"Then you understand what's going to happen?"

"Yes."

Merlin took a deep breath, "I'm scared, Gwaine." He finally admitted in a small voice.

Gwaine pulled Merlin into a hug, holding him tightly. "I know..."

* * *

Merlin spun to look at Gwaine, "You'll just have to trust me."

Gwaine took a deep breath.

"You should get going. Arthur will need you at his side."

Gwaine could feel his eyes watering, "Look after yourself, Merlin."

He held out his sword, smiling as Merlin took it, "You know to use the sharp end, right?"

Merlin couldn't help but chuckle, "Oh yeah."

Gwaine stared at Merlin, he didn't want to leave him here, he was like Gwaine's younger brother. He couldn't stop the tears from slowly rolling down his cheek.

They shook hands, not the friendly sort of 'I'll see you later' handshake, it was the 'if I don't make it out of here, know I love you.' kind.

"I hope you find what you're looking for," Gwaine said, composing himself once again.

Merlin smiled, unable to hide the faint fear in his eyes. Gwaine smiled too, forcing himself back into his stoic state.


	22. "We're not asking."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Special Request from Ivy_Pendragon.  
> They requested I write one where Lancelot does intend to court Merlin.  
> I personally don't ship Lancelot and Merlin, however, this is a cute idea and I love it.

Lancelot had been acting strange the past few days.

On the first day, he seemed to be at Merlin's side at all times, carrying stuff for him or whatever Merlin needed help with. The knights shrugged it off and decided he was just being helpful.

The second day, he helped Merlin with his chores, not hard chores, just the daily tasks like cleaning the armor. The knights were suspicious but held their tongues.

Today, Merlin had complained to Lancelot about how the Winter Ball was approaching and he didn't really know how to dance. Lancelot offered to teach him and they had been dancing together for a while now. Finally, the knights decided it was time they had a chat with Lancelot.

* * *

They caught him in one of the hallways, heading back to his room.

"Hey!" Arthur called, watching as Lancelot spun around.

"Hey, guys!" He greeted, noticing their stern looks, "Something wrong?"

"We've noticed you have been helping Merlin out lately." Gwaine began.

"Yeah. He looked like he could use some help..."

"And you taught him how to dance," Percival added.

"Yeah... He said he didn't know how Uhm... W-Why are we having this conversation?" Lancelot asked, shifting on his feet.

"Are you trying to court Merlin?" Arthur finally spat out.

'What!? No! I Uhm, No! It's Not!"

"Lancelot," Gwaine said firmly, cutting off his rambling. "You've done a bad job at hiding it. I'm almost certain Merlin knows."

"I... really?" He huffed.

"Look, we're fine with you and Merlin. We just wanted to tell you, we're protective of him."

"Yeah, I noticed." He laughed out.

'We're serious." Percival took the lead, "Merlin has become a brother to us and we have no problem killing anyone who hurts him."

Lancelot took a deep breath, "I would never, ever, intentionally hurt Merlin. You have my word."

The knights nodded and strode back down the hall, leaving Lancelot to stand and think.

* * *

"Arthur!" Gwaine shouted, motioning him over to the window.

Arthur and Percival quickly followed, staring out at the courtyard.

Lancelot was standing beside Merlin, they seemed to be having a serious chat, Lancelot turned to face Merlin.

The knights couldn't contain their smiles when he offered Merlin a flower, and Merlin nodded excitedly quickly hugging him.

"Isn't that adorable." Gwaine cooed.

"It's sweet." Arthur agreed.

"Little Merlin's growing up," Percival added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this. I don't really ship them, but, I think they'd be a cute couple though. If anyone comments hate I'm going to delete it. This was a request, if you don't ship it or don't like it then read a different chapter or leave, we don't do hate here.


	23. "You don't have to be tough."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a battle that could have been bad, Merlin tries to act tough but the knights see through it.

They didn't plan on this, then again when did they ever plan for groups of bandits. Merlin was trying very hard to focus on the one man he was fighting, who was very large compared to himself, and not keep casting glances at his brothers.

Merlin was tired, it was late in the day and they were supposed to be heading back from patrolling the woods, that was until a group of thieves decided to try and take them on. Arthur would never admit to it, but he was feeling a little exhausted as well. Gwaine and Percival were doing their part, silent other than making quippy one-liners.

"About time we call it quits aye gentlemen?" Gwaine called.

Arthur kicked the man away from his sword, looking between them. Gwaine had finished the bandit attacking him, Percival had just done the same.

Merlin squeaked as he stumbled backward, trying to dodge the sword constantly swinging at him, his sword tossed to the side. Percival grabbed a dagger off of the bandit at his feet and threw it full force at the man, hitting him in the side, eliciting a scream of agony.

The man brought his sword down in pain, swinging at full strength, Merlin screamed and scrambled to the left barely dodging the blade. The man proceeded to collapse, sword dropping from his hands. Merlin had his hands held tight around his chest, taking deep breaths.

"Merlin, Are you alright?" Arthur urged as the knights following behind him as they came walking towards him.

Merlin stood and patted the dirt from his shirt, forcing a smile onto his face. "I'm fine."

there was a beat of silence, "Don't lie to us." Percival spoke first.

  
"I'm not-" Merlin began.

Gwaine quickly intervened, "Merlin you screamed."

Merlin's mouth quickly shut, eyes falling to stare at the dirt by their feet.

"Merlin," Arthur began, gathering the smaller man into a hug, "You don't have to be tough."

Merlin stood for a moment, taking a deep breath trying to stop the emotions that began bubbling up. He closed his eyes, dropping his head to rest on Arthur's chest even though it was on his armor, letting a few tears slip out. "He almost got me."

Gwaine and Percival had their hands on his shoulders, deciding not to over-crowd him. 

After several minutes they broke apart, Merlin took a deep breath.

"Thank you," He muttered.

"You don't have to be made of stone, Merlin," Arthur added.

Gwaine further added, "You're allowed to feel."

"Yeah, We love our soft little brother!" Percival commented, effectively lightening the mood.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have suggestions, One-Shot ideas, or requests feel free to comment. Furthermore, if you would like a continuation of a specific One-Shot please ask. I hope you have a nice day/night!


End file.
